Flor silenciosa
by Biso47
Summary: [AU] Hanayo cursa su ultimo año en Otonokizaka. Últimamente, ha estado teniendo sentimientos por su linda maestra de ingles, maestra que es más intima de lo que de verdad aparenta ya que la conoce desde que era una niña. Rin es su amiga de la infancia, su confidente, su secreto mas intimo guardado en su tímido corazón. Sus sentimientos por ella son tan fuertes que rozan al deseo.
1. I: Falsa simpatía

Hola, Hola! Espero que tangan un agradable día.

En esta ocasión, les quiero compartir un nuevo OS (si ya se, es mes de OneShots jajaja) Mientras termino de corregir Hechizo les quería compartir esta extraña idea que me surgió al ver cierto corto que tiene mucha influencia en esta historia. Bueno, en realidad había querido hacer una historia así desde que entre a la escuela, y la pareja iba a ser diferente: pensaba en un NozoxKoto, y lo iba a subir en las historias de parejas random, pero es que, Hanayo... Hanayo... Bueno, cuando terminen de leer completo este párrafo abajo jajaja.

Esta historia es muy diferente, ya que, irónicamente (muy irónicamente) Rin es una maestra de ingles en Otonokizaka y Hanayo cursa su ultimo año en la escuela... Creo que ya saben por donde van los tiros... Es por eso, que, dado que Rin es mayor en esta historia, tuve que eliminar su típica muletilla, pero trate de conservar lo mejor que podía a los personajes...

Sin hacer esto más largo, espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Flor silenciosa**

 **Falsa simpatía**

Mi _entras el secreto de la estudiante escoce fuerte en su corazón, por primera vez la profesora lo descubre; descubre algo mas grande que un simple secreto, una personalidad que no se imaginaba encontrar en el cerrado y tímido corazón de su alumna._

* * *

Entre los pasillos de la escuela se colaban los primeros rayos blanquecinos del sol matutino. Las estudiantes entraban veloces a la escuela, dispuestas a tomar otro día de clases. Múltiples cuchicheos y pláticas inundaban los pasillos. Eso al menos hasta que la campana que anunció el comienzo de las clases hizo que cada una de las alumnas se dispersara hacia todas direcciones. Cuando eso paso, no duró mucho el ruido en los pasillos hasta que se apaciguó el barullo lenta y suavemente.

Los pasillos de la escuela se quedaron en silencio. Solo eran algunos los susurros que salían de cada aula; solo era el sonido de los gises, de los borradores, de las voces de los profesores que daban su cátedra frente a los grupos de alumnas lo que resonaba en la escuela.

Silencio, un profundo silencio se cernía sobre la escuela; un silencio que le daba a la escuela un aire de abandono. Pero de pronto: pasos, pasos se escucharon en los pasillos, pasos de las chicas rezagadas que iban tarde a sus clases, y en particular una corría desesperada por llegar.

Como si corriera en cámara lenta, la chica miró su destino: su salón de clases de tercer año. Los rayos de sol le golpeaban en el rostro, iluminando su piel blanca y sus amables y grandes ojos rosados. Su cabello iba de un lado a otro y se iluminaba con la luz natural de la mañana; a pesar de que su cabello dorado era cortó, danzaba suavemente con la brisa que le daba en la cara debido a la carrera.

Entre suspiros de cansancio, la chica corrió con todas sus fuerza hasta llegar a la puerta y, sin pensárselo dos veces, la abrió de forma abrupta y violenta debido a la prisa que tenía por llegar.

—L-Lo siento… —su voz sonó entre jadeos debido a que esta era dulce y tenue—. S-Siento llegar…, llegar tarde…

Las alumnas dentro del salón la miraron fijamente; a unas se les dibuja una sonrisa burlona en los labios, mientras tanto, a otras les toma simplemente por sorpresa la inoportuna y repentina interrupción.

—Adelante… —Respondió una voz desconcertada, pero que a su vez se escuchaba animada—. Koizumi-san, nos sorprendiste a todas al llegar de esa manera. ¿Estas bien?

La mirada de la chica de cabello dorado estaba perdida en el suelo del aula, pero lentamente, al escuchar la voz que la llamaba, subió la vista. Despacio, paso sus ojos por la mujer que estaba frente a ella. Lentamente, subió por la figura de la profesora, de la mujer que frente a ella la esperaba impaciente. Sus ojos examinaron meticulosamente cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer, empezando desde las piernas; esas delgadas piernas cubiertas por un par de medias negras que desaparecían debajo de un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su mirada se levantó más y se encontró con las impresionantes curvas del cuerpo de la profesora, las cuales, cubiertas por aquel vestido, se acentuaban más a las caderas y cintura de la maestra. Casi llega a su destino, pero no sin antes sentir como su corazón latía más desesperado al ver la parte de arriba del cuerpo de la profesora; su blanco cuello; sus suaves hombros, y sus casi inexistentes pechos tomaron posesión de la atención de la chica. Finalmente llegó a la mirada amable de la profesora, la cual veía fijamente a su alumna.

—¿Esta bien, Koizumi-san? —La profesora le esbozó una sonrisa; una hermosa y enorme sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Hanayo se acelerara y le robara el aliento por cada pulsación—. Es raro que tú llegues tarde, ¿segura que no te pasa nada?

—N… No… —La voz de la chica salió apenas en un susurro. Ya no podía ver más a la profesora, ya que, por cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más y más mareada—. E… Estoy…

—Me alegra que digas eso… —Tranquila, la profesora se acercó a Hanayo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la estudiante y haciendo que esta diera un respingo nervioso en su lugar. Parecía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo el cuerpo de Hanayo; una corriente que iba desde el lugar que tocaba la maestra y se dispersaba hacia todo su cuerpo—. Pasa a sentarte entonces. Apenas acabamos de empezar la clase.

—S… Si… —Apenas si Hanayo podía gesticular palabra alguna; simplemente estaba perdida en los ojos color amarillo de la profesora; era tal su ensimismamiento que apenas si podía pensar con claridad— Hoshizora-sensei…

…

Mientras las manecillas avanzaban en el reloj del salón de clases, mientras el constante _tic tac_ del reloj inundaba el aula con fuerza; con cada sonido de él el corazón de la joven Hanayo temblaba más y más dentro de su pecho. Desde que llegó en la mañana, desde que entró precipitadamente por la puerta del salón, su corazón no había dejado de latir desesperado.

Hanayo no podía apartar la mirada de la maestra; nunca lo hacía. Siempre ponía atención en sus clases, aunque atención era lo de menos cuanto se concentraba en ella; sólo en ella.

— _"_ _A secret that can't be told"_ —La profesora de inglés caminaba de un lado a otro, recitando un párrafo del libro que sostenía en sus manos; sin darse cuenta, sin percatarse siquiera de la mirada de la joven estudiante—. _"_ _A truth that can't be said. The fake simpathy of the two that can't go anywhere"._

Los minutos pasaban y, con cada uno, el corazón de Hanayo quería escapar cada vez más desesperado de su pecho. Sus mejillas estaban en todo momento pigmentadas de rojo y sus ojos temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo. Eso era lo que provocaba la voz de su profesora, eso era lo que…

— _"A powerless flower you picked"_ —La profesora continuó leyendo, sin darse cuenta de que la campana que anunciaba el final de clase había sonado segundos antes—. _"Tears falling down; smells like honey. It can't be touched the red captivating fruit…"_ —Las alumnas entonces comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas y fue en ese momento que la profesora se dio cuenta de que la clase había terminado.

Los ojos de la profesora examinaron cada uno de los rostros de las estudiantes. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y un atisbo de vergüenza se mostró en su rostro. Sus ojos continuaron viendo las caras de las estudiantes hasta llegar a...

—Lo lamento chicas. Debieron de haberme avisado que la clase había terminado —Rin suspiró profundo mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en las manos—. Esta bien, pueden salir… ¡No olviden que para la próxima clase tiene que entregar su cuestionario de palabras! —Una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios de la profesora—. Pueden salir todas…

Las alumnas agradecieron a la profesora y se despidieron de ella. Una a una fue saliendo del aula de clases, una a una se acercaron a la profesora Hoshizora y le mostraron una sonrisa sincera y de agradecimiento por la clase; una a una salieron hasta que solo quedó…

—¿Koizumi-san? —Mientras guardaba sus cosas, la profesora se dio cuenta de que solo una chica quedaba en el salón de clases—. La clase se terminó. Puedes irte ya… ¿O acaso quieres quedarte a hacerme compañía? —La joven profesora rió y sonrió divertida. Mientras tanto, las mejillas de Hanayo se pigmentaron una vez más de carmesí—. Solo bromeo… —Rin rió nerviosa mientras continuaba guardando sus cosas—. Vamos, Kayochin, llegaras tarde a clase si te quedas ahí…

—¿Kayochin? —Dijo Hanayo de forma tímida, llamando así la atención de la profesora—. Pensé que…

—¿Que pensaste? Tú me pediste y me diste permiso de llamarte así… —Rin esbozó una sonrisa, una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el corazón de por sí ya acelerado de Hanayo—. En realidad, me gusta mas decirte de esa forma. Aunque prefiero no hacerlo en clases ya que parecería que te estoy dando preferencia. Te he llamado así desde que eras muy pequeña, así que decirte Koizumi todo el tiempo se me hace algo difícil de hacer.

—Lo… entiendo —Hanayo miró nerviosa hacia el suelo y se estrujó los dedos de las manos. Una tiesa e inocente sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que, a pesar de parecer forzada, mostraba lo nerviosa que se encontraba la chica.

—Bueno, tengo otra clase que atender… —Rin se acercó al pupitre donde estaba Hanayo—. Vamos, Kayochin, no podemos llegar tarde…

Hanayo levantó la mirada, encontrándose frente a frente con la profesora. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y un rubor carmesí cubrió de nuevo sus mejillas.

—¿Kayochin —Rin se acercó a ella preocupada—, segura que te encuentras bien? Durante toda la clase estuviste con las mejillas rojas —Rin acercó su mano a la joven estudiante, y lenta y suavemente palpo sus enrojecidas mejillas—. ¡Esto no está bien, parece que tienes fiebre! Kayochin, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? Tienes que ir a la enfermería. Sabía que no te encontrabas bien cuando…

—E-Estoy bien… —Hanayo se levantó de repente de su asiento; sin despegar su mirada de la de Rin. La altura de ambas chicas era notable cuando Hanayo se puso frente a ella, ya que la joven estudiante le sacaba un par de centímetros de altura a la profesora—. Estoy bien… —Repitió y se puso nerviosa al ver lo cerca que estaba del cuerpo de Rin.

—N-Nos vamos… —Por alguna razón, al ver la altura de Hanayo en comparación a la de ella, Rin se sintió un poco cohibida y avergonzada. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Pero pronto, para mostrar confianza hacia su alumna, Rin ignoro esto y esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. Oh, ya que dices que te sientes bien, ¿qué te parece si te invito un helado cuando acaben las clases? ¿Recuerdas el lugar al que fuimos la otra vez? —Hanayo sonrió alegre y comenzó a caminar enfrente de la profesora, en dirección a la puerta.

—C-Claro que lo recuerdo; no podría olvidarlo nunca.

—Ese día fue divertido… —La profesora caminó detrás de Hanayo, mientras reía y recordaba aquel día en el que las dos salieron juntas—. No me esperaba que te encontraría cerca del centro de _Akiba_ , y tampoco me esperaba que tuvieras esos gustos, Kayochin… —Rin miro a Hanayo de manera sugerente y burlona.

—¡No diga eso! —Dijo alterada la joven mientras se avergonzaba y ruborizaba más—. Ya le dije que fue una casualidad que me encontrara en esa tienda, solo una casualidad, no tiene que recordármelo siempre…

—¿En serio? Pues a mí me pareció que estabas muy concentrada en aquellos _Doujinshis_. Tanto como para no prestar atención a tu alrededor.

—¡R-Rin-chan! —Gritó alterada Hanayo—. No tienes que decirlo de esa forma.

—Me preguntaba en qué momento me comenzarías a tratar como normalmente lo haces; sin formalidades —Rin le esbozo una sonrisa a Hanayo y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Cohibida y nerviosa, Hanayo trato de no ver a Rin a los ojos—. Por otra parte, a mí no me parece malo que te gusten ese tipo de cosas, después de todos son tus gustos…

—Y-Ya lo sé, pero…

Sin darse cuenta, las dos estaban muy cerca una vez más. La sonrisa de Rin poco a poco desaparecía al ver los avergonzados ojos de la joven castaña.

—Y también, ese día estabas llorando… —Los ojos de Hanayo se abrieron grandes, y su cuerpo enteró comenzó a temblar. De sus labios parecía querer salir las palabras, sin embargo no salían más que susurros—, y nunca me dijiste porque...

Un suave silencio tomo procesión del lugar; en el ambiente había una tensión tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Los ojos de ambas chicas no se separaban, ni siquiera parpadeaban. Ambas veían cada reacción de la otra con atención. Pero de pronto, apenada y triste, la profesora Hoshizora fue la primera en apartar su mirada de la de Hanayo.

—L-Lo siento… —Rin trató de sonreír, pero le costaba mucho hacerlo—. Y eso que te prometí que no lo diría de nuevo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Rin quisiera solucionar esa tensión que se había creado entre las dos, Hanayo no contestó, ni siquiera parecía tener la intención de hacerlo. Decepcionada y sintiéndose culpable por lo que había dicho, Rin simplemente caminó hacia la salida sin decir más.

—¿No vamos? Se está haciendo tarde… —Rin trató de abrirse paso por un lado de Hanayo, pero sin darse cuenta, la joven, con una mano, tomó a la profesora del brazo y con la otra tomó la manija de la puerta, impidiendo que esta diera un paso y que pudiera abrir la puerta.

—Profesora… —La voz de Hanayo salió en un suspiro. Rin miró atónita a su alumna—. Quiere que le diga algo más…

—¡No tienes que decirlo si no quieres! Es solo que me preocupa… verte llorando así.

—No me refiero a eso… —Hanayo tomó con más fuerza el brazo de Rin, haciendo que esta se pusiera de nuevo frente a ella—. Me refería a hoy…

—¿Hoy?

—¿Acaso no se pregunta por qué llegué tarde? —Los ojos de Rin se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa de la pregunta—. ¿Quieres saberlo, Rin-chan? —susurró Hanayo mientras miraba de nuevo a los ojos a su profesora…

—Ah, tienes razón, no te pregunte por eso… —Rin rió nerviosa, mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de Hanayo—. Puedes decírmelo esta tarde. Mientras tanto yo… —Sin posibilidad de seguir hablando, el _clic_ del seguro de la puerta se escuchó detrás de Hanayo; había cerrado la puerta con seguro, dejando a la joven profesora sin ninguna escapatoria—. ¿Kayo-chin, qué es lo que haces?

—Me gustaría contarle por qué llegué tarde… —Los ojos de Hanayo mostraban confianza, y una enorme y hermosa sonrisa aparecía lentamente en su rostro—. ¿Tiene tiempo de escucharme?

Hanayo por fin soltó a Rin y la dejó libre. La joven maestra veía cada movimiento en Hanayo, cada reacción en el rostro de la estudiante la cual no dejaba de sonreír. Entonces, la chica comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la profesora, dando un paso a la vez y haciendo que Rin retrocediera al mismo tiempo.

—N-No estés jugando, K-Koizumi-san… —La voz de Rin era entrecortada y nerviosa, no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos decididos de su alumna, y no podía evitar alejarse con cada paso que ella daba hacia ella—. No tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso. Espera hasta la tarde…

—Vaya, ¿Así que ya no soy Kayo-chin para usted? —El corazón de Rin palpitaba cada vez más rápido—. Ya no puedo… —La voz de Hanayo salió en un susurro apenas audible, aunque, dado que la profesora estaba muy cerca de ella, está la pudo escuchar a la perfección—. He estado aguantando desde la mañana… —Hanayo extendió su mano hacia la profesora—. He estado esperando tanto para esto, Rin-chan.

—¿Hanayo? ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Terminando con las vías de escape que pudiera tener Rin, Hanayo paso su brazo sobre su hombro, aprisionándola contra la pared, sin oportunidad alguna de que la joven maestra pudiera escapar.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que nos encontramos en Akiba…? —Las mejillas de Rin se colorearon de carmesí al ver la mirada imperturbable de Hanayo—. Es verdad, es verdad que me gustan mucho compara ese tipo de _Doujinshis_ … —Hanayo levantó su otra mano, aprisionando con sus dos brazos a la joven profesora. Rin hacia un intento de no ver a Hanayo a los ojos, ya que sentía que si lo hacía su corazón se escaparía de su pecho—. ¿Le puedo contar un secreto, profesora? —Hanayo acercó su mano al rostro de Rin, tocando y acariciando sus rojas mejilla. Rin no podía hablar, y aunque así lo quisiera, no podría contestarle a Hanayo la pregunta que le había hecho, solo le quedaba esperar a que su alumna continuara hablando—. La verdad es que me gusta ver ese tipo de amor plasmado en las páginas de los _Doujinshis_. Eso es porque me hacen estremecer, hacen que mi corazón se acelere con cada palabra, con cada imagen. Cada que los leo, pienso que algún día también me pasaran las cosas que pasan ahí, y no puedo evitar imaginarme a mí amando a otra chica… Rin-chan, la verdad es que a mí me gustan las chicas…

Rin levantó la mirada y miro atónita a Hanayo, sus ojos se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa y su corazón había dejado de latir. Lo único que sentía ahora era el tacto de la mano de Hanayo contra su cálida piel. Rin comenzó a balbucear, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para contestarle a su estudiante, pero le costaba mucho reaccionar después del shock de escuchar a Hanayo confesar algo como eso tan repentinamente.

—B… Bueno… —Rin se aclaró la garganta, mientras veía como una enorme sonrisa aparecía en los labios de la tímida Hanayo; la cual, en ese momento, ya no parecía nada frágil y tímida a como la conocía su profesora—. H-Hanayo, realmente… realmente eso… —Hanayo acercó su mano más hacia el rostro de Rin, pasando y rozando sus labios rosados— eso no está mal… —Rin esbozo una sonrisa, tratado de que así los nervios disminuyeran un poco, sin embargo…—. No está mal enamorarte de una chica… Después de todo es tu corazón… —no funciono, y la joven profesora explotó en nervios al ver como Hanayo se acercaba más y más a ella—. Si tu corazón así lo quiere entonces…

—Ya sé que no está mal… —Hanayo susurro cerca del oído de su profesora, el cálido aliento de Hanayo estremeció el cuerpo de Rin y le puso los pelos de la nuca de punta—. No me importa que me vean y me señalen por eso. Siempre he sabido que me gustaban las chicas… —La mirada confiada de Hanayo parecía genuina, en ese momento, la profesora se preguntaba dónde se había ido su tímida estudiante; está más bien parecía una persona completamente diferente—. Desde que era pequeña lo sabía, sabía que mi amor era diferente al de los demás… Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie Rin-chan, tú lo sabes porque desde que nos conocemos… has estado conmigo mucho más tiempo que cualquier otra persona… Eres mi mejor amiga y es por eso que…, es por eso que…

El silencio colmo una vez más el ambiente. Rin volvió a encarar a Hanayo y se dio cuenta de que presionaba con fuerza los párpados. La chica tímida había regresado. Hanayo temblaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sucumbir y caer en brazos de Rin, pero, antes de que ocurriera, el iris rosado de Hanayo apareció de nuevo de debajo de sus párpados; con un sentimiento determinado reflejado en ellos.

—D-Detente Hanayo… —Dijo Rin con temor al ver la mirada decidida de su estudiante—. Esto no está…

—Mi amor nunca es correspondido… —Esa fue la bomba que detonó todo, que hizo que el silencio alrededor de ambas se hiciera más profundo y abrasivo, que los murmullos de la voz de Hanayo hiciera eco en la cabeza de Rin; dejándola paralizada.

Rin abría desesperada la boca, pero no había palabras que salieran de ella. Por más que lo intentaba no podía hablar; se había quedado muda al escuchar a Hanayo. Sin embargo, Hanayo aún sonreía, sonreía con una falsa sonrisa de fingida alegría; una sonrisa triste que se dibujaba en su sombrío rostro.

—Ahora… —Hanayo volvió a susurrar; su aliento golpeó con su calidez el rostro de Rin—. ¿Quiere saber porque llegue tarde?

—Hanayo… Detente, por favor… —Rin trató de apartar los brazos de Hanayo; levantó las manos y temblorosa las llevo hacia el uniforme de su estudiante, sin esperar que eso había sido un rotundo error.

Rin tembló y sus manos tocaron parte del pecho de Hanayo, haciendo que esta tensara todo el cuerpo, como si la pincharan repentinamente con una aguja.

—¡L-lo siento! ¿Te hice daño…? —Dijo la profesora de manera inocente y asustada. El rostro de Hanayo estaba muy rojo, y su pecho se expandía y contraía velozmente; parecía como si hubiera corrido un maratón entero sin descanso.

—Rin-chan… —Dijo con una voz tímida mientras trataba de tomar a Rin de la barbilla—. Yo llegue tarde el día de hoy porque… —Las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron más; sus párpados se presionaron de nuevo, dejando salir un par de lágrimas que tímidamente se deslizaron por sus ruborizadas mejillas—. Fue porque me quede despierta toda la noche haciendo…

Rin miro precavida a Hanayo. Tenía que detenerla antes de que las cosas avanzaran más; eso se le estaba lleno de la manos a la profesora, tenía que apartarla de su lado si no quería que… sino quería que eso continuara. Pero, por más intentos que hacía, por más que busca una salida y una forma de escapar de las manos de la tímida chica, no podía escapar de ella; o quizás no quería hacerlo.

—Estuve toda la noche pensando en usted… —Hanayo por fin apartó sus manos de los costados de Rin, pero esta no hizo intento de huir ni de moverse—. Estuve toda, toda la noche… —Hanayo acercó su rostro a la profesora, solo unos milímetros separaban los labios de las dos chicas. Rin podía sentir cada sensación en sus sensibles labios; cada cálido suspiro que le acariciaba; cada intento de palabra que de ellos salían. Hasta que… —: ¿Quiere saber lo que hacía…? —Fue el susurro que hizo que Rin se sintiera igual de inquieta. Tímidamente, Rin presiono su cuerpo más contra la pared y apretó con fuerza ambas piernas. Sabía lo que vendría, sabía exactamente las palabras que con desesperación querían salir de los labios de Hanayo; lo veía en ese par de ojos color rosado que gritaban justo lo que pensaba—. ¿Quiere sentir lo que hice anoche…?

—Koizumi-san, por favor… —Rin apenas si quería hablar, ya que sentía que si lo hacía sus labios chocarían en cualquier momento con los de su estudiante—, aquí no… —Entonces una tenue risita acarició sus labios; sorprendida, la profesora levantó la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con los hermosos ojos de Hanayo.

—Entonces, sí que sabe lo que hice anoche… —Hanayo volvió a reír tímidamente—. ¿Quieres entonces que…?

—No, Hanayo, si viene alguien entonces…

—No vendrá nadie.

—Koizumi-san, esto no está bien, por favor…

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, … —Hanayo levantó la mano de Rin y la acercó lentamente hacia su pecho; Rin sintió como el desesperado corazón de Hanayo golpeaba con fuerza contra él—. E-Este día te ves muy linda… No pude poner atención en toda la clase…

—K-Koizumi… —Hanayo comenzó a acariciar el blanco vestido de Hanayo, tocando suavemente los pequeños pechos de Rin. El rubor en las mejillas de la profesora se acrecentó; calentando al instante todo su rostro—. No…

—Me gustas… Me gustas mucho, Rin-chan…

—Esto no está bi…

—Me gustaría que tú fueras la que esté siempre junto a mí… —La mano de Hanayo se iba lentamente deslizando hacia abajo del cuerpo de Rin, tocando con delicadeza su abdomen sobre la tela blanca del vestido—. Me gusta que seas más infantil de lo que de verdad aparentas; me gusta verte vulnerable, solo como yo puedo verte. Me gusta tu cabello corto del color de los rayos del sol. Me gustan tus ojos color amarillo que hacen juego con mi cabello. Me gusta cuando sonríes; cuando me hablas con confianza y me tratas con paciencia a pesar de que sea tan indecisa y tímida por mi personalidad —Hanayo bajo la cabeza; un sollozo resonó entre sus palabras—. Por favor, tú no… Por favor, no soportaría que tú me rechazaras… —un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Hanayo, lo cual paralizado por completo a Rin—. No soportaría que tú me vieras con odio… ¡Por favor! —Los labios de Hanayo se robaron la atención de Rin, no podía dejar de ver como lentamente se movían— No me odies…

La corta distancia que separaba los labios de ambas chicas desapareció. Rin veía asombrada a Hanayo, viendo como con ímpetu se buscaba acercar más hacia ella; saboreando violentamente los labios de su profesora.

La respiración de Rin se entrecortaba por cada segundo que pasaba. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que todo sonido a su alrededor se convirtió en las constantes palpitaciones de su corazón. Mientras tanto, las manos de Hanayo tocaban y acariciaban con más fuerza el cuerpo de Rin. Sus ojos no se despegaban de su alumna, por más que quería moverse aún estaba en shock; probando los labios que se juntaban con los de ella con fuerza y torpeza.

Cuando Rin por fin reaccionó; cuando sintió las caricias abrasivas y torpes de Hanayo, la joven profesora se comenzó a mover entre los brazos de Hanayo, tratando desesperada de separarla de su lado, pero no podía hacerlo, en ese momento Hanayo tenía la iniciativa y la fuerza de controlar por completo el cuerpo de Rin. Sin poder hacer nada más, siguió probando los labios de su alumna, hasta que sintió como su mano bajaba más y más por su cuerpo.

La mano de Hanayo se deslizó por el vestido de Rin, tocando con delicadeza cada una de las partes de su cuerpo. Hanayo no se separaba del beso, más sin embargo también estaba concentrada en acariciar cada parte de Rin. Las manos de la estudiante pasaron de nuevo por los pequeños pero suaves pechos de su profesora, los cuales se tensaron al sentir los rígidos dedos de Hanayo en ellos. Sus manos lentamente se dirigieron a las caderas de la profesora, haciendo círculos en ellas; el cuerpo de Rin se acercó cada vez más a Hanayo debido a que, con cada caricia, parecía que una corriente eléctrica recorría todo su cuerpo, dejándola paralizada, provocando que múltiples suspiros golpearan el interior de la boca de Hanayo. La mano de Hanayo bajó más, hasta la falda de la chica, donde acarició suavemente los muslos de su profesora sobre las delgadas medias. Poco a poco subía de nuevo, buscando un rincón oculto, un lugar al que Hanayo quería llegar entre la entrepierna de Rin. Pero entonces, las caricias ya no parecían nada suaves, más bien comenzaron a tomar un sentimiento más desesperado y brusco. Hanayo quería llegar rápido a su destino, era tanta su desesperación que no podía pensar en otra cosa. No podía pensar en lo que en ese momento sentía Rin, su maestra, su amiga…

Rin por fin se separó del beso que le daba Hanayo al sentir como los dedos de su estudiante entraban un poco entre sus piernas; se liberó de la única forma que podía hacerlo: abofeteando la mejilla de Hanayo dejando la marca de sus dedos en su tersa piel. Fue entonces cuando Hanayo abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio atónita a su profesora. Lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la joven profesora; lagrimas que desesperadas salían de sus acuosos ojos amarillos y que se precipitaron y empaparon todo su cuerpo. Aterrada, Hanayo dejó de tocar a su maestra y retrocedió asustada; llevándose una mano a su adolorida mejilla.

—Yo… Yo… —Hanayo comenzó a temblar con fuerza, y al momento, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos—. L-Lo siento… —La chica frunció el ceño con pena y comenzó a llorar con fuerza—. Yo no quería… Yo no quería esto…

Las manos de Rin temblaban. Con delicadeza e hipando entre sollozos, Rin se llevó las manos al rostro y se enjuago las lágrimas que salían desesperadas. Y entonces, después de ver como los ojos de Hanayo continuaban derramando lágrimas, fue cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco. Sin quererlo y por mero impulso, Rin acercó sus manos a las mejillas de Hanayo, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que desesperadas salían; viendo en todo momento la marca roja de sus dedos en la mejilla donde la había abofeteado. Pero, antes de tocar a la joven, está retrocedió y miró asustada a Rin, la cual no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir pena por ella en un momento así.

—Mírame, Kayo-chin —Hanayo negó con su cabeza, tratando de por nada del mundo terminar viendo a los ojos a Rin—. Tranquila… Estoy bien. Es solo que… me sorprendí un poco al sentir… —Hanayo comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza—. Tranquila, no hiciste nada malo… Deja de llorar…

—T-Te hice daño… —Susurro Hanayo entre susurros—. Yo soy… Por mi culpa tú estás llorando.

—Tienes razón… —Hanayo apretó con fuerza los apartados y bajó la cabeza derrotada—. Fue muy repentino para mí verte actuar de esa manera… Pero no fue por eso por lo que llore… —Rin trató de esbozar una sonrisa, mientras que con tranquilidad trataba una vez más de acercar sus manos a las de Hanayo—. Veme a los ojos, Hanayo… —Asustada, la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza. Sin embargo, esta vez sí se dejó agarrar por Rin, la cual había entrelazado los dedos de sus manos con los de ella.

—L-Lo lamento… —Hanayo trataba desesperada soltar a Rin, pero ella no la dejaba escapar del agarre—. Me voy a casa… —Murmuro mientras trataba de caminar hacia la puerta del aula. Sin embargo Rin no la soltó por nada del mundo.

Sin espéralo, al mismo tiempo que Hanayo trato de huir de lado de Rin, está la atrajo hacia ella; hacia su cuerpo. Esta vez, los ojos de Hanayo se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa que sintió al sentir como los brazos de Rin la envolvían y abrazaban con fuerza. Rin estaba temblando y débiles sollozos salían de sus labios constantemente, pero no soltó en ningún momento a Hanayo, la cual parecía haberse quedado muda y muy quieta por el repentino abrazo de su profesora.

—Tenía miedo… —Dijo Rin mientras temblaba en el cuerpo de Hanayo; ya no sabía si solo era ella, pero parecía que Hanayo también comenzaba a tiritar en sus brazos—. Tenía miedo de verte así… Para mí, Kayo-chin, siempre has sido una niña pequeña… —Rin abrió los ojos y se quedó en silencio unos segundos; frunciendo sus labios y tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decir—. Es por eso que me dio miedo que repentinamente tú… tú… —Rin liberó a Hanayo del abrazo y acaricio los brazos de la joven estudiante. Lentamente sus manos fueron subiendo; tocando los hombros, su cuello, hasta llegar al mentón de Hanayo, el cual sostuvo un momento tratando de obligarla a que la viera directo a los ojos, sin embargo, Hanayo apretó con fuerza los párpados—. Tenía miedo de que hicieras esto…

Sin pensarlo ni preverlo, Rin juntó esta vez sus labios con los de Hanayo, haciendo que la chica, al instante, cediera en su tarea por ocultar sus ojos y viera frente a frente a su profesora, la cual besaba suavemente sus labios. El corazón de Hanayo comenzó a latir con fuerza. Sus ojos poco a poco iban cediendo a las sensaciones que Rin le hacía sentir, hasta que por fin, tranquila y suavemente, sus ojos color lila se ocultaron detrás de sus párpados mientras disfrutaba los sentimientos que le trasmitían los labios de Rin.

Hanayo comenzó a tomar la iniciativa en ese beso una vez más, tratando de profundizarlo y probar más de los suaves y dulces labios de Rin. Esta vez, la profesora no se negó a que Hanayo tomara la iniciativa, solo se quedó esperando cada sensación que le hacía sentir Hanayo, cada sentimiento transmitido por medio de sus labios, cada lágrima que desesperada entraba por sus labios, con un sabor salado y amargo.

Después de unos segundos ambas chicas se separaron, buscando un segundo respiro después de haberse besado tan apasionadamente. Rin miraba a los ojos a Hanayo y sostenía su rostro acunándolo con sus dos manos. Hanayo no podía dejar de ver a Rin, con un claro y brillante rubor carmesí en sus mejillas.

—No me esperaba… —Rin fue la primera en romper el silencio; haciendo que Hanayo tratará de desviar nerviosa la mirada— que fueras tan ruda, Kayo-chin —Rin esbozo una enorme y sincera sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas brillaban de carmesí; al mismo tiempo que todo el rostro de Hanayo se terminaba de pintar de carmín—. No me esperaba este lado de la tímida chica que conozco…

—Yo… —Hanayo intentó hablar, pero, por más que lo intentaba, no podía articular bien sus palabras y encontrar lo que en verdad quería decir. No obstante, cuando las manos de Rin presionaron suavemente sus mejillas, y una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios, Hanayo volvió a tener un poco de confianza en ella—. Lo lamento… —Hanayo miró a su profesora, decidida—. Lamento haberte hecho todo esto… —A pesar de que no quería volver a llorar, las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por sus mejillas una vez más—. Realmente lo siento. Por favor, Rin-chan, no me… —Sin dejar que Hanayo terminara de hablar: Rin puso su dedo índice en los labios de la estudiante, haciendo que la palabra que estaba a punto de decir Hanayo se quedara solo en sus pensamientos.

Después de quitar su dedo de los labios de Hanayo, y al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la castaña, Rin se acercó de nuevo a sus labios y depositó un rápido beso.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer… —Dijo Rin en un susurro cerca del oído de Hanayo—. No vuelvas a querer ser quien no eres —Rin se apartó de lado de Hanayo y la vio de nuevo de frente, esta vez la joven profesora inflo las mejillas e hizo un puchero—. Me enojare mucho si me arrebatan a mí tierna y tímida Kayo-chin.

Hanayo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír nerviosa. Su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho que era doloroso. Poco a poco se fue apartando de lado de Rin, dejando por fin un espacio considerable entre el cuerpo de la una y la otra. Desesperada, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y al rostro; tratando de enjuagarse las lágrimas. Entonces, sin esperarlo, la dulce risa de la chica inundó el lugar; una risa suave y que sonaba aún entre algunos sollozos.

—¿Estas bien? —Rin se acercó a Hanayo, con una enorme y tranquila sonrisa en su rostro. Entonces, sin previo aviso, volvió a tomar la mano de Hanayo, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Si… —Contestó de forma tímida Hanayo mientras limpiaba el resto de las lágrimas de su rostro—. Ya estoy bien, Rin-chan.

—Entonces, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora —Rin miró preocupada a Hanayo—. Ve a casa y descansa, les diré a los profesores que no te sentías bien —Rin comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del salón con Hanayo tomada de la mano—. Yo aún tengo cosas que hacer, pero apenas acabe el trabajo yo…

—Rin-chan… —Rin volteo la mirada y se sorprendió al sentir un repentino y tímido beso de Hanayo en sus labios—. Estoy bien… No quiero ir a casa —Hanayo presiono suavemente la mano de Rin—. Te esperare hasta que salgas del trabajo…

—¿Segura? —Hanayo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, un poco más calmada y tranquila.

—Rin… —La profesora levantó la cabeza y vio directo a los ojos a Hanayo; estos brillaban más que nunca y desbordaba un sentimiento cálido—. La verdad es que no estaba actuando diferente… —Rin abrió sorprendida los ojos—. Así es como en realidad soy.

Hanayo abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por ella, dejando a la joven profesora confundida e inquieta.

* * *

... Lo siento pero NO PUEDO EVITAR VER A HANAYO DE MANERA MAS TACHI... AUNQUE AQUÍ FUE UN POCO MAS TEKO.

Listo, ya me desahogue. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, como dije, se sale mucho de lo acostumbrado en el fandom y cambia por completo las personalidades de ambas chicas; sin embargo, y como ya lo dije, no puedo evitar pensar que Hanayo es aveces la que controla la relación en temas más... íntimos... Si les gusto la historia, espero leer su opinión en las Reviews.

PD: No la pongo en M porque creo que no fue muy explicita la historia, ¿o si?

Esta historia la hice porque, la verdad, quería darle un cambio a como se ven los personajes, y quería saber si podía mantener la esencia de cada una. Sinceramente creo que con Rin no funciono tanto aunque me gusto mucho, sin embargo, con Hanayo, creo que conservo la mayor parte del tiempo su esencia. Esto lo hice también porque estaba experimentando y estaba, sinceramente, un poco cansado de darle la misma temática de personalidad a cada una de las chicas, quería un cambio, aveces es bueno dejar que Kotori no diga cada cinco minutos : Onegai jajaja ok no, ya me callo.

finalmente, esta historia tiene como referencia el corto que vi en estos días, que, si les interesa, lo compartir más tarde en mi Facebook (Biso47 fiction) y también tiene como referencia... Quien adivine la canción le doy un premio; como siempre, quizás sea un OS cortito de la pareja que quiera (La verdad es muy fácil de adivinar la canción, el nombre esta explicito en la historia)

Sin Más, Muchas gracias por Leer y muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo a mis historias.


	2. II: Detrás de la mascara

Espero que tengan o hayan tenido muy Buen Día.

En esta ocasiona les vengo a ofrecer, un nuevo capitulo de este fic. ¡Llévelo! llévelo, ¡barato, de calidad!...

Ok, tenia que poner eso alguna vez en mi vida. El caso es que, a pesar de decir que no actualizaría esta historia en el capitulo pasado, desde un principio quería continuar con esta debido a que quería que se convirtiera formalmente en mi primer Lemmon. Así que aquí lo tienen, espero disfruten el capitulo.

Aclaro que, al ser mi primer fic con toques mas "maduros", quizás no sea lo que mucha/os esperan, y me disculpo desde ya si con lo leído a continuación alguien se ofende por las situaciones aquí plateadas.

Por ultimo, decir que, debido al camino que esta tomando la historia, la tendré que poner en categoría M, así que si quieren seguir como continuar la hitoria, denle "follow" para que estén enterados de cuando se actualiza... Seguramente no sea pronto.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—La verdad…

Una suave voz susurrante hacía eco dentro de sus pensamientos.

—La verdad es que tú…

En un mundo efímero, de un sueño imperturbable.

—Escúchame… Tú me gustas… Me gustas mucho…

Una confesión a través de los sueños; un recuerdo del pasado; restos de las dolorosas espinas que aún prevalecen en su corazón.

La mirada fría de la chica frente a ella…

—No tienes que contestar si no quieres…

Silencio, el profundo silencio que invade el ambiente. Oscuridad, todo de repente se torna en oscuridad. Su rostro esta ensombrecido; su sonrisa apenas si se aprecia. Una mueca que lentamente va desapareciendo en su rosto, transformándose en algo triste; en una silueta de decepción.

—Por favor…

Desesperación en los ojos de la otra chica. Lágrimas ya comienzan a bajar de ellos; lágrimas que empañan un poco sus lentes.

—No tienes que corresponder mis sentimientos…

Su corazón cruje y cada escena obscura, cada recuerdo, lo hacen también. Grietas es todo lo que queda en su sueño; fisuras que se apoderan de sus recuerdos

—Pero al menos dime algo.

Silencio imperturbable. El movimiento de los labios de la otra chica casi no se ve. Se mal forma, se difumina entre la oscuridad. Sus labios se mueven, pero no salen las palabras; no se escuchan. El mundo completo se enmudece alrededor de la oscuridad.

Sollozos… Lo único que quedan son sollozos.

—Lo siento…

Por fin habla la otra chica. Su voz es triste, desconcertante, desesperada, con un cumulo de decepción en sus palabras.

Vuelve el sonido, y con ello, las lágrimas de la chica frente a ella.

—Pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú…

Los lentes de la chica se empañan más por las desesperadas lagrimas que no dejan de salir.

—Lo siento… Hanayo… Es mejor que ya no seamos amigas…

* * *

 **Detrás de la máscara.**

Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro pálido de Hanayo. Su piel estaba rojiza debido a las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, al igual que por las comisuras de sus ojos. Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron después de despertar de ese sueño que la acosaba desde ese día.

Los ojos de Hanayo estaban muy hinchados, tanto que le dolía con cada intento que hacía por abrirlos. Sentía como la irritación le había dejado un terrible dolor en ellos.

Tranquila y sin prestar mucha atención a esto, debido a su somnolencia, la chica de preparatoria se trató de tallar los ojos, procurando ser lo más cuidadosa posible debido al dolor que tenía en ellos. Después de eso, el bello iris de la chica reapareció, sin embargo, aun parecía muy adormilada y desconcertada por lo que acaba de recordad. Su corazón golpeaba, aún, impávido contra su pecho, y los recursos de aquel sueño apenas se estaban borrando de sus pensamientos, o al menos es lo que trataba Hanayo para no volver a recordar ese suceso.

La chica, un poco más calmada y tratando de tranquilizar su corazón, se sentó sobre la cama para tener una perspectiva más amplia de su alrededor, de su habitación silenciosa y en la que apenas los primeros rayos del amanecer entraban por la ventana que estaba al lado de su cama.

Lentamente paso su mirada por cada rincón de su cuarto. Viendo su escritorio que estaba frente a su cama; lleno de libros y fotos de la escuela _Otonokizaka_ ; habían pasado ya dos años desde que se tomó esa fotografía el día de su ingreso a la escuela. Sin embargo, en el escritorio lograba destacar una sola fotografía ya que era la única que estaba tirada; ocultando el contenido de esta. Mientras su corazón se lo permitía ya que empezaba a latir de nuevo con desesperación, Hanayo desvió la mirada y vio hacia el espejo que tenía a lado de su cama; viendo su aspecto deplorable después de despertar; viendo su cabello dorado completamente desmarañado y viendo la hinchazón en sus ojos; estos estaban muy rojos debido al llanto de antes.

Hanayo tomo un profundo respiro y, un poco más calmada, se trató de levantar de la cama. Hecho un rápido vistazo al reloj digital que estaba en la mesita de noche a lado de su cama; dándose cuenta de que aún era muy temprano para pensar siquiera en salir de su habitación. Pero ya no aguantaba estar más tiempo ahí, entre cuatro paredes que le traían amargos recuerdos; que le hacían recordar lo que soñó antes.

Queriendo escapar lo más rápido posible. Lo único que quería era escapar de sus recuerdos, de su realidad; antes de que estos la alcanzaran y le ocasionaran más sufrimiento. Entonces, se cambió el pijama y salió de su habitación. Pero, justo antes de salir, antes de siquiera poner una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, hecho un último vistazo hacia el interior, viendo detenidamente la fotografía que tenía colgada encima de su escritorio, en medio de la pared, la cual resaltaba mucho a diferencia de las otras fotos.

Lentamente, Hanayo se acercó a esa pared, a esa fotografía. Tocó el marco con sus rígidos dedos y la contempló: Era una foto de ella. Su uniforme de _Otonokizaka_ ya no tenía el característico moño de color azul perteneciente a las alumnas de primero. La fotografía era de su último año, con el moño verde de las chicas de tercero y, justo a su lado, estaba una linda profesora: con el cabello corto y de un tono naranja; con unos ojos grandes y animados de color amarillo primavera; y con una adorable y animada sonrisa que parecía imperturbable; que parecía conservar esa animosidad que le caracterizaba.

Hanayo sonrió al ver la fotografía. Por fin, el recuerdo de su sueño desapareció lentamente de sus pensamientos. Ahora solo recordaba a su mejor amiga y profesora de inglés. Ahora solo recordaba el día anterior y lo que había hecho por fin después de mucho tiempo. Ya no tenía motivos para llorar. Hanayo ya no se sentía vacía y adolorida, al contrario, parecía que la animosidad de la sonrisa que esbozaba la profesora Rin en la fotografía había llenado de energía a Hanayo, haciendo que, al instante, y con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, saliera velozmente de su habitación dejando todas sus penas guardadas dentro de su corazón un poco más.

Hanayo bajó veloz y animadamente las escaleras hacia la sala de su casa. Desde la cocina, ya podía percibir un agradable aroma a arroz recién hecho y al desayuno que complementaria este; lo que realmente le importaba a Hanayo era el arroz, nada más. Con una sonrisa en los labios, entró a la sala, viendo como su madre; una mujer madura con cabello castaño y ojos similares a los de ella, ponía la mesa para servir el desayuno.

—Te levantaste temprano —le dijo su madre con una voz dulce. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer, mientras, meticulosamente, veía a su hija a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿A qué te refieres, mamá…? —Hanayo ocultó la mirada de la de su madre mientras se sentaba a la mesa sin prestarle (o pretendiendo) atención a sus palabras.

—Nada —su madre, sin querer pensar en porque su hija tenía los ojos irritados, termino de poner la mesa y camino directo a la cocina—. Hace un día precioso afuera. ¿Vas a salir hoy? —Hanayo negó con la cabeza, aunque su madre no la veía. Después de decir lo anterior, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella—. Pensé que saldrías con alguna de tus amigas, después de todo, es tu día libre.

La mujer se acercó de nuevo a la mesa, con dos tazones es de arroz en la mano. Puso uno frente Hanayo, la cual lo contemplo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, y es que, para Hanayo, así lo era.

—Entonces… —La mujer no continúo hablando de lo anterior. Últimamente le costaba mucho que su hija le respondiera cualquiera de sus preguntas, parecía que pasaba por la etapa adolescente de rebeldía indiscriminada—, ¿saldrás a pasear sola?

—No tenía pensado nada de eso —Hanayo sonrió. Una tiesa sonrisa que denotaba felicidad e incomodidad—. Quizás vaya en bicicleta a algún lugar.

—¿Bicicleta? —Su madre se sentó frente a la mesa y contemplo fijamente a su hija—. Ya tiene tiempo que no sales en bicicleta ¿Recuerdas siquiera como andar en ella? —Hanayo miro cabizbaja al tazón de arroz, mientras que, tímidamente, tomaba los palillos para comenzar a comer—. Hanayo-chan… —La voz de la mujer sonaba preocupada, esta vez, de verdad había algo en su tono de voz que alarmó a la joven chica de preparatoria—. Cuéntame la verdad, ¿te paso algo en la escuela?

—No —Contesto Hanayo, rápido y desinteresada.

—Hanayo, últimamente no me hablas mucho —Hanayo se llevó un bocado de arroz a los labios, pero este le supo un poco amargo—. ¿Segura qué no tienes algo de lo que hablar conmigo? Sabes que siempre puede confiar…

—Estoy bien —Hanayo levanto la mirada hacia su madre. Esta, al verla a los ojos, quedo sorprendida; definitivamente algo no estaba bien en el rostro de su hija—. El arroz esta delicioso, como siempre —Una falsa sonrisa apareció en sus labios, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos, era como si la plática anterior no hubiera existido nunca.

—Sabes que yo puedo escu…

—Dije que estoy bien… —De pronto, el crujido de los palillos de plástico inundo el ambiente; Hanayo los presionaba con los puños cerrados. En su rostro, la sonrisa de sus labios luchaba por permanecer ahí—. No tengo nada que contarte.

Pensando que sería mejor dejar el tema de lado, la señora Koizumi libero un profundo suspiro y miró a su hija con una agradable sonrisa. Se sentía sumamente preocupada por ella, pero sabía que, si forzaba más las cosas, si obligaba a que Hanayo siguiera hablando, ella no podría afrontar el peso de sus palabras; tenía miedo, la mirada de Hanayo atemorizaba a la señora Koizumi.

—Entonces, ¿saldrás en bicicleta? —Hanayo asintió lentamente—. Supongo que invitaras a Ma…

—Iré sola —Se apresuró a decir Hanayo.

—¿Segura? Pero apenas si estaban aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta… —La señora Koizumi rió para aliviar el tenso ambiente—. Me parece muy lindo que Ma…

—Te dije que puedo sola.

—Pero ella te estaba enseñando a andar, ¿verdad? —La mirada de la mujer se enserio—. ¿Qué paso con ella? Últimamente no he visto que te acompañe a casa después de la escuela. ¿Segura que esta…?

Sin esperárselo, y completamente sorprendida, la mujer retrocedió ante el inesperado azote que recibió la mesa cuando Hanayo la golpeo con los palillos que tenía en las manos.

—Ya no tengo hambre —Desganada, Hanayo se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

—¿Hanayo? —Su madre la siguió, preocupada—. ¿Dónde vas? —Lo que más temía se había hecho realidad: había dicho algo que ni ella misma sabia como arreglar; había abierto de nuevo una herida en su hija sin siquiera saberlo. La señora Koizumi no tenía la culpa, aunque así se sintiera en ese momento.

—Ya te lo dije.

—¡No me has dicho nada! —Hanayo abrió la puerta. En ningún momento le daba la cara a su madre, pero su cuerpo entero temblaba. La señora Koizumi solo podía verle los hombros, esos hombros que apresurados subían y bajaba, como si Hanayo bufara de coraje e impotencia; como si en cualquier momento se fuera a poner a llorar—. Dime, Hanayo-chan.

—¡Dije que no es nada! —Hanayo por fin exploto. Sin embargo, no le dio la cara a su madre, la cual estaba tan sorprendida que apenas si podía respirar con tranquilidad; nunca había visto a su tímida y dulce niña comportarse de esa manera. Esto solo le trajo amargos recuerdos; amargos recuerdos del pasado—. Regreso más tarde… ¿sí? —Hanayo abrió la puerta y presiono con fuerza el picaporte.

—¿Qué te pasa… Hanayo? —Musitó la mujer; esperanzada a que su hija no percibiera sus palabras. Poco a poco, la señora Koizumi se acercó a su hija —Si no me lo cuentas, entonces no te podré ayudar.

—No necesito ayuda… —Hanayo salió de su casa—. Lo siento… tú no lo entenderías.

—¡Hanayo! —su madre gritó preocupada, mientras que, esta vez, si le siguió de cerca e intentaba detenerla, sin embargo, Hanayo no se detenía. Cuando la señora Koizumi la alcanzo a tomar del brazo, esta volteó, dejándola ver la furia en el tierno rostro de su hija—. ¿Hanayo?

—Dije que me dejes —Lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de Hanayo, lágrimas que desesperadas se precipitaban hacia el suelo. Sus ojos se volvieron a poner muy rojos debido al llanto, y la impotencia de su madre al verla comportarse así apenas si dejaba ver a los ojos a su hija—. Te dije que no tengo nada —El ceño de Hanayo estaba fruncido. Desesperada se intentaba liberar del agarre de su madre.

—¿A qué hora regresaras? —No sabía que más decir para quitar esa mirada de enfado del rostro de su hija, así que Koizumi-san pensó en lo primero que se le vino a la mente; en lo primero que sabía que alegraría un poco a Hanayo. Decidida y tomando un respiro, su madre la vio a los ojos y trató de impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos—. E-Esta noche quede con los Hoshizora para que nos acompañen a cenar. ¿Regresaras para la cena?

Al escuchar lo que su madre decía, repentinamente, las lágrimas de los ojos de Hanayo dejaron de salir y su corazón palpito con fuerza contra su pecho. Con el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre, todos los recursos amargos de antes se le olvidaron; todas esas espinas clavadas en su corazón le dejaron de perforar. Una tiesa sonrisa se fue apoderando de su rostro; una sonrisa que poco a poco denotaba un poco más de tranquilidad y felicidad.

—Estaré aquí —Hanayo sonrió mientras, discretamente, se limpiaba las ultimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos—. Si Rin-chan viene, entonces… —Sus mejillas se pigmentaron de un suave color carmín—, pasare a comprar un pastel. ¡No tardare mucho! Vendré y te ayudare con la cena.

En vez de tranquilizar a su madre, el hecho de que ahora Hanayo se comportara así solo logro preocuparla más. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a su hija? ¿Por qué cambiaba de humor de esa manera tan brusca? Esto era algo que no le gustaba a la señora Koizumi, y algo que de verdad la hacía sentir angustiada por su hija. Débilmente, libero el agarre con el que sostenía a Hanayo; débilmente y despacio, como no queriendo soltarla; no queriendo dejar que se fuera con esa sonrisa que iluminaba ahora su rostro; esa sonrisa llena de incertidumbre y que le paralizaba cada parte de su cuerpo; cada pensamiento. Esa sonrisa que, a pesar de verse hermosa en el rostro de Hanayo, en ese momento a su madre le parecía una mueca horrible de fingido afecto.

Cuando la mano de su madre cayo a uno de sus costados, Hanayo le esbozo una rápida sonrisa y se dirigió corriendo al desván que estaba al lado de su casa; esta vez estaba muy emocionada. Se montó en su bicicleta, torpemente, y comenzó a pedalear lentamente, como solo ella podía hacerlo; sin prestar más atención a su alrededor, sin prestar más atención a lo que antes había pasado. Ahora, en la cabeza de Hanayo volvía a predominar el pensamiento de Rin: su sonrisa, su rostro, sus ojos, su corto cabello del color de la primavera, su suave aroma…; la sensación de sus labios, de sus suaves labios que ya había probado; la sensación de su piel, su suave piel que con codicia quería volver a tocar. Solo le quedaba el consuelo de que pronto, muy pronto la podría volver a ver. Pronto, muy pronto, la volvería a tener cerca de ella. Para llevarse todas sus penas a otro lado.

 **…**

Despacio, muy despacio, Hanayo pedaleaba su bicicleta de vuelta a casa. La luz del sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte y el suave viento golpeaba en su rostro, haciendo que su cabello volara libre. Hanayo tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que parecía que se hacía más grande conforme el agradable viento le acariciaba la piel. Lo disfruta, disfrutaba ir lento y con el viento golpeándole el rostro, disfrutaba esa sensación suave, que la hacía sentir envuelta en su propio mundo; en un mundo lleno de calma y tranquilidad.

En la canasta de la bicicleta destacaba una caja color rosa de una reconocida pastelería. Mientras más pedaleaba, Hanayo estaba más impaciente por llegar a casa, no podía esperar más tiempo por volver a ver a Rin.

Cuando llego a casa, estaciono su bicicleta en el desván y tomo la caja de pastel de la canasta. Tomo un profundo respiro y camino directo a la puerta. Sus manos temblaban un poco, y su corazón en su pecho latía fuertemente, provocándole dolor; un dolor que no la dejaba caminar más rápido. Se sentía presionada, se sentía nerviosa, insegura, no sabía porque… Quizás eran los nervios de volver a ver a Rin, de querer desesperadamente estar a solas con ella. De tocarla, de sentirla, de besarla, de oler su aroma, de atraerla más a su cuerpo, de que su corazón golpeara su pequeño pecho, de llenarla de besos, en cada parte de su cuerpo, de abrazarla, de sentir cada intima parte de ella… Como lo hizo en el salón de clases. En todo lo que pensaba era en Rin; solo en ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, y anuncio su llegada, al instante escucho pasos apresurados acercarse a la puerta, y una dulce y animada voz resonó en el ambiente.

—¡Bienvenida a casa —el corazón de Hanayo se aceleró más, y sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas debido a la sorpresa—, Kayochin!

—Bienvenida de vuelta —La voz de su madre, a pesar de ser fuerte y animada, pasó desapercibida por la joven de preparatoria—. Dijiste que me ayudarías con la cena, pero llegaste muy tarde. Rin-chan tuvo que ayudarme ¿sabes?

—¿Hoshizora-san? —Las palabras de Hanayo salieron involuntarias y en un susurro, y ante el llamado, un ligero rubor tomó posesión de sus mejillas. Rin desvió la mirada de la de Hanayo.

—Kayochin, estamos en tu casa, no es necesario que me llames así —Rin se estrujaba las manos, con nervios, parecía bastante incomoda con el hecho de como la miraba Hanayo.

—Lo sé —Hanayo libero un suspiro. Discretamente, pasos su lengua por sus labios, mojándolos, como si la sensación del sabor de Rin estuviera aún impregnada en ellos. Una sonrisa apareció en ellos, una amplia y extraña sonrisa—. Solo quería ver qué cara ponías —Hanayo rió con tranquilidad.

La joven profesora levantó rápidamente la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su estudiante, y, al ver como se relamía los labios, una mirada asombrada apareció en todo su rostro. A pesar de tardarse, Rin había captado a la perfección el mensaje de Hanayo.

—No bromes de esa forma —Dijo Rin mecánicamente, sin poder dejar de ver la lengua que sobresalía de los labios de Hanayo.

—Y bien, ¿van a entrar o se quedaran en la puerta por siempre? —Sin esperarlo, la voz de la señora Koizumi alarmó a Rin; la había tomado desprevenida. Asustada y con su corazón en un puño debido a la sorpresa, Rin volteó a ver a la madre de Hanayo y se puso más nerviosa que antes.

—Y-Ya vamos… —Dijo Rin tratando de parecer lo más normal que podía; entre una risa insegura y entrecortada la cual hacia denotar lo incomoda que se sentía.

—¿No vinieron tus padres, Rin-chan? —Dijo de pronto Hanayo, mientras caminaba a lado de Rin. La profesora negó sin decir nada—. Pensé que habría una cena con toda la familia.

—Esa era la idea, Hanayo. Pero al parecer la madre de Rin tuvo que ir a la oficina de emergencia.

—Así es —Rin comenzó a caminar de nuevo, detrás de Hanayo, viendo cómo se movía lentamente, viendo la silueta de su cintura—. Siento mucho que no haya podido venir, es solo que… —Rin se detuvo, ya que Hanayo lo había hecho también. De un momento a otro, la joven de preparatoria se dio la vuelta hacia su profesora y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Deja de verme así —Susurró Hanayo muy bajo debido a que su madre estaba muy cerca—, ya habrá momento para eso después —Hanayo le sonrió de nuevo y con una voz más animada le dijo—: Compre pastel para todas —una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras le ponía la caja de pastel frente a ella—. Tómalo, yo iré a mi habitación a cambiarme —Hanayo se dirigió ahora a su madre—. Les ayudare a poner la mesa.

Cuando Rin tomo la caja de pastel, Hanayo salió corriendo hacia las escaleras que estaba en el pasillo, las cuales llevaban a su habitación. Rin no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de ver como desaparecía. Por alguna razón, se sentía insegura en esa casa. Sabía que Hanayo no olvidaría lo que había pasado en el salón de clases, pero no se esperaba que reaccionara de esa forma. Rin ya ni siquiera sabía cómo comportarse a lado de ella, le costaba mucho verla a los ojos debido a lo avergonzada que se sentía; a lo insegura que se sentía por no haber arreglado las cosas; esos mal entendidos que habían surgido entre ambas. Ya no sabía cómo comportarse a lado de su mejor amiga. Eso era algo que la hacía sentir angustiada; con una incertidumbre que crecía conforme la mirada de Hanayo la veía con esos ojos que ya no se parecían a los de su mejor amiga, con esos ojos que antes eran tímidos y ahora, cuando la veía, la llenaban de nervios y no se podía contener.

 **…**

Mientras Rin ponía la mesa, sus ojos siempre se desviaban hacia la puerta que llevaba al pasillo de la casa: hacía las escaleras, buscando volver a ver su amiga, esperando a que regresara en cualquier momento la tierna y dulce niña que conocía.

—Es una lástima que no haya podido venir tu madre, Rin-chan —La madre de Hanayo interrumpió los pensamientos de Rin. La señora Koizumi, sin darse cuenta, estaba ahora muy cerca de ella ayudándole a poner la mesa—. Pero al menos nos hiciste el favor de venir a cenar con nosotras.

—Lo siento, incluso a mí se me hizo muy sorpresiva la invitación —Rin frunció nerviosa el ceño. Trataba de parecer lo más normal que podía—. Sé que le hubiera gustado venir, hace mucho que no nos juntamos todas. Me gustaban más los días en el que éramos vecinas y podíamos juntarnos cundo queríamos —La madre de Hanayo rió.

—Tampoco es para tanto. Solo se mudaron a un par de estaciones de aquí. Pueden ir y venir cuando quieran —Rin se sintió un poco menos tensa. El ambiente a su alrededor había cambiado considerablemente con la amena platica que sostenía con Koizumi-san—. Hanayo… —El corazón de Rin golpeo su pecho— fue la que más afectada salió después de eso.

—Lo sé —Una triste sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rin. Cabizbaja miro a la mesa—. La dejé en el momento en el que más me necesitaba. Estaba pasando por un momento difícil antes de terminar la secundaria…. Y yo era su única amiga.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de eso. Hiciste todo lo que podías y, realmente, Rin-chan, de corazón, te lo agradezco mucho —Koizumi-san sonrió. Su mirada estaba perdida en el rostro de Rin; viendo cada reacción que hacía—. Dejando eso de lado. Me impresiono mucho que te hayas dedicado a ser profesora de inglés —La mujer esbozo una sonrisa y rió un poco—. Y pensar que serías profesora de la materia que menos te gustaba cuando ibas en preparatoria —Rin rió animada y le sonrió a la mujer.

—También a mí me impresiona, no me imaginaba terminar así. Es impresionante donde me llevo el destino —Rin sonrió animada; había recuperado su típica animosidad—. Una de mis amigas dice eso, que el destino es esa fuerza que te hace llegar a sitios que no te imaginas. En mi caso, todo lo hice para volver a estar con Kayochin… —Rin miro de nuevo hacia la puerta de la sala, esperando a que Hanayo apareciera detrás de ella—, para no dejarla más tiempo sola.

—Gracias, profesora Rin-chan.

—No me diga así, es extraño escucharlo de alguien que conozco —Rin rió, pero la sonrisa de Koizumi-san desapareció—. A pesar de mudarme lejos de ella, siempre procuramos estar muy juntas. Kayochin también fue fuerte con su transición en la escuela. Ahora que al veo en mi clase, siento que todo lo que paso antes quedo atrás.

—Rin-chan… —La madre la miró fijamente. Su sonrisa había desapareció de sus labios, en su lugar, una mirada seria había aparecido en su rostro—, dime la verdad —Rin miró a la señora Koizumi. La sonrisa animada que antes tenía también desapareció—, ¿Hanayo es feliz en la escuela? Dime, Rin. Si hay algo que le esté pasando, por favor, tienes que contármelo.

—¿Algo? ¿A qué se refiere? —Rin contestó, insegura. El rostro de Koizumi-san tenía un aire lleno de angustia e incertidumbre—. Es una de las mejores estudiantes, si eso es lo que le preocupa.

—Me refiero a… —Koizumi-san desvió la mirada—, ya sabes, algo parecido a lo que le paso en secundaria.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa. Su respiración, que antes era normal, ahora se comenzaba a acelerar desesperada. En su cabeza comenzaron a brotar cientos de pensamientos, recordando cada uno de los que había vivido hasta ahora con Hanayo desde que se convirtió en su profesora. Recordando repentinamente lo que había pesado el día de ayer, en su salón de clases. Recordando la mirada decida, recordando el aroma que tenía aquel día, recordando la suavidad de sus labios cuando chocaron contra los de ella.

—No… —Rin trato de recordar algún suceso parecido a lo que le paso a Hanayo en secundaria, pero, a decir verdad, solo la veía cuando tenía clases con ella. Rin no sabía si Hanayo estaba pasando por algo difícil en la escuela—. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Hay algo que me preocupa —La madre de Hanayo le dio la espalda a Rin, sus hombros se levantaban y bajan; parecía que le costaba mucho hablar—. Desde hace unos días se comporta… —levanto la mirada, viendo hacia el techo con vehemencia—. Hanayo siempre ha sido muy reservada con lo que siente. Ni siquiera, a día de hoy, me ha contado la verdadera razón de sus actos cuando iba en secundaria. Siento que cada día es más distante conmigo —La mujer se dio repentinamente la vuelta. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos—. Me preocupa, Rin. Tengo miedo de que pase lo mismo que hace tres años.

Rin miró detenidamente a la mujer, viendo sus lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. No sabía que decir ante el rostro acongojado de Koizumi-san. Aunque quisiera, aunque sus labios se movieran, no salían palabras de su boca. Quizás lo que pensaba era cierto, quizás ella era una de las razones del cambio de Hanayo, y lo que paso ayer haya sido lo que ocasionó el repentino cambio de Hanayo y la preocupación de su madre.

Los labios de Rin se movieron. A pesar de que no quería decir lo que pensaba, a pesar de que traba de ocultarlo, sus pensamientos en ese momento parecían monstruos encadenados, que buscaban desesperados liberarse de su prisión en ese preciso momento. Rin dio un paso hacia la mujer. Las palabras salían como susurros de su boca.

Pero, antes de acercarse más y silenciándola completamente, unos pasos repentinos se escucharon detrás de ella. Al instante, Rin volvió la mirada, encontrándose de nuevo con Hanayo. La joven de preparatoria reapareció debajo del marco de la puerta muy cambiada.

—Perdón por hacerlas esperar —Rin miró a Hanayo de pies a cabeza. Estaba preciosa—. ¿Qué pasa?

Hanayo miro detenidamente la sala, viendo primero a Rin y sonriendo, encontrándose después con la mirada de su madre y las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas. La sonrisa que antes adornaba el rostro de la joven despareció y una mirada fría apareció en sus ojos. No podía seguir mirándola, le dolía ver a su madre llorar así, así que opto por ignorarla; ignorar las lágrimas que seguro derramaba por ella. Su mirada busco un escape de esa precaria escena que la hacía sentir insegura. Es por eso que miro a la única persona que no le causaba ese dolor.

—Rin-chan —Hanayo se acercó emocionada a su profesora—, ¿qué te parece?

—Bueno… —Rin trato de actuar lo más normal que podía frente a ella—. T-Te ves muy… —Rin no podía dejar de ver a Hanayo en ese momento; estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos color cerezo.

Su corazón latía con ímpetu dentro de su pecho. Rin no podía dejar de ver a Hanayo, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que su madre las veía atentamente. Desvió la mirada hacía el suelo, pero, en ese momento, pudo ver mejor la vestimenta de Hanayo.

Sin quererlo, los ojos de Rin recorrieron la figura de su estudiante. Viendo las medias negras que se había puesto y que le llegaban más arriba de las rodillas; viendo el vestido blanco con encajes color azul que reafirmaba a la perfección su esbelta figura y sus amplias caderas. Su vasto pecho se expandía y contraía detrás de la tela blanca. Su rostro estaba al natural. Rin conocía a Hanayo desde que era una niña y siempre había tenido una piel envidiable sin la necesidad de realzar su belleza con maquillaje. Su cabello dorado estaba suelto, como siempre, pero por alguna razón, desde donde estaba Rin, podía percibir un suave y dulce aroma venir de él. Perdida se quedó Rin de nuevo en sus ojos, esos ojos del color de los pétalos de un cerezo que se ocultaban tímidamente detrás de sus gafas de media pasta.

—¿Por qué te cambiaste tanto, Hanayo? —Dijo de pronto Koizumi-san, esbozándole una sonrisa a su hija—. Solo es una cena entre amigas, no tenías que ponerte tan formal.

—Es importante —Hanayo le sonrió a su madre—. Nunca celebramos como era debido. Tenemos que conmemorar que Rin-chan pudo entrar a dar clases en _Otonokizaka_ , además de celebrar que se convirtió en mi profesora.

—Tienes razón —La madre de Hanayo rió suavemente—. Nunca te felicitamos, Rin-chan —Koizumi-san miró a Rin, sus ojos aún estaban cristalinos debido al llanto—. ¡Felicidades!

—G-Gracias —Rin miró fugazmente a la madre de Hanayo, pero al instante regreso su mirada a la joven estudiante—. No me esperaba para nada la sorpresa. ¡Muchas gracias Kayochin! —Rin se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos—. Espero ser una buena profesora de ahora en adelante Kayochin. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en preguntarme —Rin soltó la mano de Hanayo y la llevo a su nuca—. Excepto si son matemáticas, digamos que eso aún no se me da muy bien.

La risa de las tres resonó en el hogar, haciendo que todo lo oscuro desapareciera; que todas las penas se olvidaran momentáneamente.

—Pues bien, creo que es hora de la cena. Seguro que querrán conversar más, así que no se preocupen, en un rato traigo la comida —Koizumi-san se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a las dos jóvenes solas.

La sonrisa en los labios de Rin no desaparecía; era una sonrisa sincera y linda la que iluminaba su rostro. No despegaba la mirada de Hanayo, la veía con vehemencia, con su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido.

—Te ves muy linda, Kayochin —Dijo naturalmente, sin ninguna pena, con sinceridad—. No puedo creer que la pequeña niña que conocía haya crecido tanto. —un suave rubor carmesí ilumino el rostro de Hanayo. Nerviosa, Hanayo desvió su mirada de la de Rin, intentando ocultarla de ella.

—N-No… No digas eso… —Una tiesa sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro—. Que tú lo digas… De esa forma… Rin-chan… —Las mejillas de Hanayo estaban muy rojas, de un tono carmesí que realzaba el color de sus ojos.

—¡Lo eres! —Gritó eufórica Rin—. ¡Siempre has sido muy linda, Kayochin! —Los ojos de Rin bajaron, hacia el pecho de Hanayo—. Pero también has crecido mucho —Rin no despegaba su mirada del pecho de Hanayo. De pronto, las manos de Hanayo se pusieron entre ambos; tocando la tela blanca de su vestido y arrugándola poco a poco.

—Tú también eres muy linda, Rin-chan… Incluso más que yo —La mirada se Rin se elevó de nuevo hacia los ojos de su estudiante—. ¿Quieres tocar como late mi corazón? —Rin se sorprendió ante la repentina proposición—. Rin-chan, no he podio dejar de pensar en ti desde esta mañana; desde que supe que vendrías a visitarnos —Hanayo dio un paso hacia Rin—. Estaba impaciente por verte.

Los ojos de ambas chicas no perdían detalle de cada movimiento de la otra. El rubor carmesí pigmentaba las mejillas tanto de Hanayo como de Rin. Solo había algo diferente: sus ojos. Mientras que Hanayo veía a su profesora de una manera un tanto insinuante, la mirada de Rin era nerviosa y le costaba seguir viendo a Hanayo, sin embargo, no quería apartar su mirada de ella; no podía hacerlo.

—No es el momento de bromas, Kayochin —La voz de Rin resonó en un suave susurro—. Tu madre está en la cocina.

—No estoy bromeando —Hanayo apretó la mano de Rin con más fuerza—. Rin-chan, parece que te preocupas por que mi madre nos descubra, pero no haces nada para evitarlo —Hanayo esbozo una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso se porque… —Los ojos de Rin bajaron, de nuevo hacía el pecho de su estudiante.

—Me gusta que me veas de esa manera, Rin-chan —Hanayo dejo salir una tenue risita; una risa que estremeció por completo el cuerpo de Rin—. Tú también quieres que continúe, ¿verdad?

Rin se dio cuenta que estaba cayendo en el juego de Hanayo, se dio cuenta de que la forma en que la miraba no hacia otra cosa que alimentar el deseo que tenía por estar a solas con ella. Es verdad, Rin también deseaba —aunque no quisiera admitirlo— volver a probar los labios de Hanayo. Quería volver a sentir el calor de su cuerpo envolver el suyo. No quería que todo eso se le escapara de las manos, ese deseo tenía que suprimirlo a comidiera lugar, así que, en un ataque de pánico, Rin empujo a Hanayo y, al momento de hacerlo, Koizumi-san reapareció de nuevo debajo del marco de la puerta.

—La cena esta lista… —Dijo la mujer, desconcertada—. ¿Pasa algo? —Koizumi-san miro a Rin—. ¿Por qué estás tan pálida, Rin-chan?

—N-No es nada —se apresuró a decir Rin.

—Cariño, estás muy roja.

La madre de Hanayo dejo los platos de comida en la mesa y, sin dejar de ver a Rin, se acero a ella. La pérdida de atención de su madre dejó que Hanayo pudiera escapar sin decir nada, no obstante, aún miraba a Rin de manera divertida.

—¿Tienes calor? ¿Quieres que encendamos el aire acondicionado?

—E-Estoy bien, de veras. No tiene por qué preocuparse, Koizumi-san.

—¿Segura? —Koizumi-san bufo decepcionada. Sin despegar su mirada de Rin, se acercó a la mesa para acomodar los platos de comida que había llevado.

—No te preocupes mamá, yo me encargo de eso.

Con una gran sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, Hanayo tomo los tazones de arroz que había en la mesa y los acomodo. Koizumi-san salió de la sala sin decir nada más, sin embargo, aún se mostraba un poco confundida por la forma en la que se comportaba Rin.

—Perdón por haber sido tan impulsiva, Rin-chan —Cuando su madre se fue, Hanayo volvió a hablar con tranquilidad—. ¿Te enfadaste? —Hanayo miro con vehemencia a Rin, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

—No es eso —una dulce sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hanayo—. ¿Te preocupa ahora eso? ¿Después de todo lo que me dijiste antes?

—No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en el salón de clases… —los labios de Hanayo era lo único que captaba la atención de Rin. La profesora esperaba a que Hanayo terminara de hablar, sin embargo, solo veía como el aliento salía suavemente de los labios de su estudiante—. Perdón por actuar de esa forma —La mirada de Hanayo se desvió a un punto inexistente detrás de Rin—. No quiero hacer algo que te haga llorar.

—Nunca lo harías, Kayochin —susurro Rin con sinceridad, mientras le sonreía. Sus mejillas se encendieron de color carmesí—. No te voy a mentir, Kayochin… —Apenada, miro a otra parte—, yo también quiero…

—Dejémoslo así… —Hanayo se acercó a Rin y la tomó de las manos—. Ni una palabra de esto a mi madre, ¿entendido? —Hanayo miro hacia todos lados, cerciorándose de que estaban completamente solas. Rápidamente, se acercó al rostro de Rin y depósito un rápido y fugaz beso en sus labios—. A partir de ahora, hare algunas cosas que quizás no te gusten —Susurró de nuevo Hanayo—. Detenme cuando sientas que te presiono, ¿sí?

Rin se quedó paralizada, viendo como Hanayo se sentaba frente a la mesa sin decir nada más. Sus palabras resonaban dentro de su cabeza con un abrasivo eco. No sabía su significado, no sabía lo que estaba pensando hacer Hanayo, no sabía siquiera porque la miró de esa forma. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desesperado. Su pecho dolía, dolía por la incertidumbre de no saber el significado de las palabras de su estudiante. El cuerpo entero de Rin estaba entumecido, por más que se quería mover, por más que quería volver a ver a Hanayo, no podía hacerlo. El peso de las palabras de Hanayo la habían dejado incapaz de moverse.

—Espero que les guste la cena —De nuevo, la señora Koizumi llego a la sala con lo que restaba de la cena. Anteriormente decía que no era una celebración, pero había tantos platillos y tan variados que comenzaba a parecerlo realmente—. Rin-chan, ya puedes sentarte a la mesa si tienes hambre —Rin seguía de pie, viendo a la nada. ¿Tanto le habían conmocionado las palabras de su estudiante?

—Eh… —Por fin se pudo mover después de escuchar como las palabras de Koizumi-san se mezclaban con las de Hanayo en su cabeza—. Sí… Disculpe, Koizumi-san —Rin apenas si podía hablar normalmente; su voz estaba llena de nervios e incertidumbre. La mujer rió ante el extraño comportamiento de Rin.

—¿A qué se debe el comportamiento tan recatado a la hora de hablar? —Hanayo simplemente se limitaba a ver de reojo a Rin—. Sabes que estamos en confianza, no necesitas actuar diferente.

—L-Lo siento… Nadeshiko-san —Rin por fin pudo moverse de donde estaba. Lenta y torpemente camino hacia una silla vacía que había a un lado de Hanayo.

—¡No, Rin-chan! —Rin tomo la silla, pero, cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, la soltó al escuchar el repentino grito de Hanayo—. Siéntate frente a mí, así podremos platicar más directamente —Los ojos de Hanayo se ocultaron detrás de sus parpados, mientras que la sonrisa en sus labios se hacía más grande.

Sin saber lo que pretendía, Rin simplemente hizo caso a lo que le dijo Hanayo. Sumamente despacio, cruzo la mesa y abrió la silla que estaba justamente frente a Hanayo. Lentamente, sin saber que iba a ocurrir, se sentó esperando a que algo ocurriera, no obstante, nada pasó.

Hanayo miraba de reojo a Rin mientras tomaba los palillos que estaban a lado del tazón de arroz. La chica dio las gracias por la comida y hundió los palillos en el tazón de arroz. Rin la veía como si la imagen de su amiga se quedara congelada entre los espacios de tiempo. Seguía atenta cada movimiento, cada breve pausa que hacía, cada pulsación que expandía y contraía su pecho al ritmo de sus respiraciones. Tranquilamente, siguió la trayectoria de los palillos llenos de arroz. Los labios de Hanayo se abrieron mientras se llevaba a ellos un bocado. Para Rin, los labios de su amiga se veían más amplios y brillantes; más sensibles que nunca. Los labios de Hanayo se cerraron despacio; sumamente despacio. Rin no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos.

—Rin-chan —Ligeros suspiros salían de los labios de Hanayo, eso era todo lo que podía ver en ese momento la joven profesora—. Rin… —No lo había notado antes, pero los labios de Hanayo le parecían más suaves que nunca en ese momento—. ¿Rin? —Más amplios, más apetecibles—. ¡Rin! —Brillaban con un tono rosado natural; parecido a los corales del mar. La lengua de Hanayo sobresalió un poco de ellos, mojándolos, acariciándolo suavemente— ¡RIN! –Alarmada, por fin después de mucho tiempo, volteo en otra dirección, encontrándose con la mirada extrañada de Nadeshiko-san.

—¿Qué… pasa? —Dijo fingiendo tranquilidad. Su rostro parecía natural, pero su corazón latía eufórico contra su pecho; le robaba el aliento. Apenas si se podía concentrar en el rostro desconcertado de Nadeshiko-san.

—Te he estado hablando —La madre de Hanayo la vio con preocupación—. No me mientas, Rin, te conozco muy bien y estoy segura que ocultas algo —la mirada de Rin, como un fugaz parpadeo, se dirigió al rostro imperturbable de Hanayo.

—N-No es nada, Nadeshiko-san… —una tiesa sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rin; una sonrisa que denotaba lo nerviosa que estaba—. Se preocupa demasiado. Todo es por el estrés del trabajo —Rin volvió su mirada a Hanayo. El recuerdo de lo que había hecho con ella en el salón de clases regreso a sus pensamientos—. Solo el estrés —musitó.

—¿Segura? —Nadeshiko tomo los palillos, un poco más convencida por las palabras de Rin—. De acuerdo, no te molestare más con eso.

—No se preocupe.

Antes de que pudiera terminar, algo repentinamente le acaricio las piernas.

—N-No… No tiene que…

Una sensación electrizante recorrió su cuerpo; una sensación que escalaba desde sus piernas hasta su impávido corazón.

—¿Rin —Nadeshiko, un poco más desinteresada, comenzó a comer tranquilamente—, porque no nos hablas un poco más de eso? —Los ojos de Rin se abrieron con sorpresa—. De tu trabajo.

—¿Mi trabajo?

Algo acariciaba las piernas de Rin debajo de la mesa y ella sabía muy bien que era; debajo del mantel blanco, en ese momento se llevaba a cabo un acto de intimo secreto.

Fingiendo tranquilidad, la joven profesora miró a Hanayo, la cual no parecía importarle lo que estaba pasando debajo de la mesa.

—Sí, Rin-chan —Hanayo se acomodó mejor en la mesa y, al hacerlo, su pie subió un poco más entre las piernas de Rin—. A pesar de ser mi profesora, casi no te veo durante el resto de la semana —El pie de Hanayo presiono más la piel de Rin—. La clase de ayer fue sumamente interesante —Las mejillas de Rin se pigmentaron de carmesí ante la insinuación de Hanayo.

—¿Interesante? —Nadeshiko miraba sorprendía a Rin—. Es impresiónate que te hayas ganado tan rápido el respeto de tus estudiantes.

—Es muy buena… —Hanayo, que aun pasaba su pie por las piernas de Rin, comenzó a ser más abrasiva y desesperada con sus acciones. La piel de la joven profesora poco a poco se tensaba al sentir esa suave sensación que le trasmitían las medias de Hanayo—, y más cuando recita los pasajes en inglés. Y pensar que usaría su lengua de esa manera… —La estudiante miró con insinuación a su profesora.

—¿Lengua? —preguntó Nadeshiko, extrañada.

Hanayo acaricio con más ímpetu las piernas de Rin. Ni se inmutaba, ni siquiera mostraba emoción alguna. Seguía naturalmente la plática con una sonrisa decorando todo su rostro. Su madre ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando debajo de la mesa.

—Sí, me refiero a cuando habla en inglés —Hanayo rió y, al hacerlo, su pie escaló más arriba de la pierna de Rin. Ahora podía sentir el vestido de la joven profesora, lo que le provocó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en ella; sonrisa que se camuflo a la perfección con lo que le contaba a su madre—. Nunca me imagine que Rin-chan fuera tan buena… Hablando inglés.

—Eso no es… —El corazón de Rin latía tan fuerte que apenas si podía escuchar las palabras de Hanayo. Ni que decir de la voz de Nadeshiko, la cual la miraba atenta esperando su respuesta—. Me alegra… —Debajo de la mesa ya no solo pasaba lo que Hanayo le hacía a Rin, sino que la chica presionaba con fuerza sus puños en un intento de aguantar las ganas de gritar—. Me alegra que pienses así de mí, K-Kayochin. Qué bueno que… —Sin espéralo, el pie de Hanayo presiono repentinamente a un lado de sus muslos, haciendo que la mirada de Rin se abriera de golpe—. ¡Qué bueno que te gusta como doy clases! —Rin salto un poco en el asiento al sentir como los dedos del pie de Hanayo presionaba ahora sus muslos.

—Eres una increíble profesora, Rin-chan —Hanayo rió divertida.

—¿Segura que estas bien? —El ceño de Nadeshiko se frunció de preocupación al ver la forma tan extraña de actuar de Rin; al ver el notable color carmesí que cubría todo su rostro—. Rin, no parece que estés bien.

—¡Calor! —El pie de Hanayo recorría lentamente sus muslos, esta vez tratando de separar poco a poco sus piernas; buscando aquel rincón secreto entre ambas—. Creo que hace mucho calor aquí —El pecho de Rin se expandía y contraía con desesperación. La señora Koizumi ya no pudo ignorar esto así que, desesperada, se levantó de su lugar, pero antes de dar un paso, el timbre de su teléfono sonó repentinamente.

Debatiéndose en acercarse a Rin o contestar el teléfono, miró dubitativa a la joven profesora. Koizumi-san estaba a punto de ignorar el ruido del teléfono, pero la voz de Rin la detuvo en hacerlo.

—¡Vaya a contestar! —Los ojos de Rin estaban llorosos. Durante el tiempo que permaneció esperando la decisión de Koizumi-san, Hanayo había llegado a su destino, y ahora presionaba y acariciaba delicadamente la entrepierna de la joven profesora—. ¡No se preocupe por mí! –Gritó desesperada Rin mientras sentía la sensación de las medias de Hanayo contra su ropa interior. Ya no aguantaba más, si la señora Koizumi se quedaba a ayudarla, si se quedaba un segundo más, seguro que descubriría lo que estaba haciendo Hanayo.

Afortunadamente, la mujer asintió con la cabeza y, sin dejar de ver a Rin, salió rápidamente para atender el teléfono el cual timbraba con desesperación. Para Rin, el sonido del teléfono se había hecho insoportable ya que la dejaba completamente aturdida. Cuando Nadeshiko salió de la habitación, Rin miró con molestia a Hanayo.

—¡Porque hiciste eso! —Rin susurró enfadada mientras veía a Hanayo y quitaba bruscamente su pie de su entrepierna—. ¡Hanayo!

—¿No te gusto?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Rin realmente estaba molesta. Su corazón latía con desesperación dentro de su pecho, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a detener. Le costaba respirar y su cara estaba completamente roja y caliente—. ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hanayo?! —Recrimino Rin con enfado—. Si tu madre se hubiera dado cuenta…

—Pudiste detenerme —Rin rió sarcásticamente ante la solución de Hanayo.

—¿Cómo querías que hiciera eso?

—Levantándote —Rin miro atónita a Hanayo.

—¿A que estabas jugando? —Murmuró Rin, más para ella que para su estudiante.

—Te lo dije antes… —Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña—. Podías detenerme cuando quisieras. Te lo dije, Rin-chan. No quiero hacerte daño, ni hacerte llorar —La mirada de Hanayo decayó—. Así que pudiste haberte detenido cuando quisieras…, sin embargo, no lo hiciste.

—¿Cómo pretendías que yo…? —El corazón de Rin poco a poco se tranquilizaba. La mirada de la chica fue perdiendo ese aire molesto y su respiración se comenzó a normalizar.

Hanayo tenía un poco de razón, a pesar de la forma en que lo decía. Rin podía haberle puesto fin a todo con el simple hecho de quitar delicadamente el pie de su estudiante. La señora Koizumi no se hubiera dado cuenta; si no se dio cuenta como su hija acariciaba íntimamente a su profesora, menos se daría cuanta si Rin hubiera cortado el acto delicadamente. Pero en ese momento la cabeza de Rin no pensaba meticulosamente en eso, simplemente estaba pensado en cómo el pie, en cómo el tacto de Hanayo la tocaba suavemente.

—Lo siento —Una mueca tiesa apareció en los labios de Hanayo, sin embargo, no parecía nada arrepentida esta vez—. ¿Te enfadaste? —Rin se dejó caer a la silla, derrotada. No podía creer la forma en la que se estaba comportando Hanayo; en su rostro no había ni pizca de arrepentimiento ni pena ante lo que había hecho—. Si es así, entonces yo…

—Déjalo… —Rin exhalo una gran bocanada de aire mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el cabezal de la silla. Derrotada y tratando de normalizar su respiración, la chica se llevó su mano a la frente y cubrió sus ojos—. También yo tuve parte de culpa por dejar que continuaras.

Un profundo silencio predomino entre las dos chicas. Rin no podía ver de nuevo a Hanayo a los ojos, así que ocultaba su mirada entre su brazo. El silencio que reinaba en el ambiente era abrumador y tenso. Rin solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón contra sus oídos, y sentir como el calor de su rostro poco a poco disminuía. Pero de pronto, sintió pasos acercarse hacía ella. Alarmada, quito el brazo de su rostro, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

Acoplándose a la posición de Rin, Hanayo se acercó despacio a su rostro. La chica había atravesado toda la mesa solo para eso, para tomar desprevenida a su joven profesora.

Sin pedir permiso y rápidamente, Hanayo junto sus labios con los de Rin, la cual la veía impresionada y completamente desconcertada.

El corazón de la joven profesora volvió a latir de nuevo con ímpetu dentro de su pecho, mientras sentía como los labios de Hanayo acariciaban los suyos. Suavemente volvió a sentir esa sensación; volvió a probar de nuevo esos empalagosos pares de labios que con ansias deseaba saborear de nuevo. Volvió a sentir cada sensación paralizante que escalaba en su cuerpo debido a ese simple acto. Rin profundizo más el beso, acariciando los labios de Hanayo con su lengua. Rin también lo estaba deseando, deseaba eso que ahora estaba pasando desde la primera vez que la vio entrar a casa. Sin embargo, aquel mágico beso se cortó abruptamente cuando los pasos que provenían fuera de la sala resonaron con las palpitaciones de Rin; haciendo que Hanayo se separara al instante de su lado.

Un poco nerviosa, Hanayo se levantó y esperó hasta que su madre reapareció debajo del marco de la puerta. De vez en cuando su mirada veía tímidamente a Rin. Al ver que su madre se acercaba más, la castaña se llevó un dedo índice a sus labios, haciéndole entender a Rin que se tenía que quedar callada.

—C-Creo que Rin-chan tiene un poco de fiebre… —A pesar de no esconder del todo bien su nerviosismo, su madre apenas si le hizo caso.

—¿Eso crees? —Nadeshiko estaba absorta en la pantalla de su teléfono celular—. Lo siento chicas —Dijo sin siquiera mirar a su hija o a Rin—, me llamaron de la oficina y tengo que salir urgentemente —La mujer suspiró con decepción mientras volvía a encarar a las dos chicas—. Lo siento, sé que estábamos celebrando, pero…

—No te preocupes —Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hanayo—. Es un asunto importante ¿verdad? Es mejor que no hagas espera a nadie, mamá.

—Tienes razón —Nadeshiko miró a Rin con incertidumbre—. Hanayo, dijiste que Rin tenía un poco de fiebre, ¿verdad? —Hanayo asintió mientras que su madre se acercaba a la joven profesora. Sin siquiera pedirle permiso, le tocó la frente—. Creo que tienes razón…

—No se preocupe por mí —Rin negó nerviosa—. Su trabajo es más importante en estos momentos que yo. Es verdad que me siento un poco mareada, pero regresare a casa lo antes posible.

—No puedes hacer eso, Rin —Rin miro asombrada a Nadeshiko-san—. Es muy tarde para que estés deambulando con fiebre por las calles. Te llevaría en el auto, pero de verdad tengo que salir de urgencia —Pensativa, la madre de Hanayo miró a su hija y esbozo una inocente sonrisa—. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas a dormir aquí? —Al escucharla, el corazón de Rin se aceleró de nuevo.

—¡No será necesario! —Dijo Rin apresurada y muy nerviosa.

—No te preocupes. Será como en los viejos tiempo —Más tranquila, Nadeshiko miró a Hanayo—. Seguro que no te molesta, ¿verdad, Hanayo-chan?

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en los labios de la estudiante ante la proposición de su madre. No le molestaría en absoluto pasar la noche con Rin, al contrario, le alegraba en sobremanera, y ni siquiera hacia intento de ocultar su emoción.

—¡¿En serio dejarías que se quedara?! —Gritó Hanayo emocionada.

—Solo recuerda que Rin está enferma —Su madre rió ante la actitud de su hija—. No hagas que se esfuerce demasiado.

—No lo hare —Hanayo miró a Rin—. Lo prometo. Esta noche seré su enfermera.

—N-No es necesario Kayochin —Los nervios escalaban por cada parte del cuerpo de Rin. En ese momento se sentía más insegura que nunca.

—No te preocupes, Rin-chan —Hanayo se puso de cuclillas, quedando a la misma altura que Rin. Delicadamente tomó sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos—. Sera como en los viejos tiempos, cuando tú dormías conmigo —Una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios de la estudiante—. Solo estaremos nosotras dos, juntas.

—Solo procuren no dormir tan tarde —Nadeshiko les dio la espalda a ambas chicas, preparándose para salir—. Recuerda que mañana tienes escuela, Hanayo.

—¡Lo sé!

—Y recuerda que mañana tienes que trabajar, Rin-chan.

—L-Lo sé… —contesto, nerviosa.

—Bueno, entonces las dejo solas —Nadeshiko se acercó a Hanayo y le dio un rápido y fugaz beso en la mejilla. Cordialmente se acercó a Rin y la tocó del hombro a manera de despedida—. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana chicas.

Sin decir nada más, La madre de Hanayo salió apresurada de la habitación. Sus pasos apenas si resonaban en la casa. El resonar de estos, conforme pasaban los segundos, se fueron haciendo más tenues; hasta que por fin abandonaron la casa.

Tensión era lo que predominaba entre las dos chicas, una tensión que parecía tan densa que incluso se podía palpar. La primera en moverse fue Hanayo, la cual se acercó a Rin y la tomo sorpresivamente de los hombros.

—No te preocupes… —Una enorme sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. No te hare nada esta noche, si es lo que te preocupa —Dijo sugerentemente mientras soltaba a Rin. Sin decir nada más, ella también salió de la sala no sin antes ver una última vez el rostro de Rin; aquel rostro avergonzado y lleno de inseguridad. Hanayo le esbozo una sonrisa y desapareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Rin se quedó paralizada al escuchar las insinuantes palabras de Hanayo. Desesperada, dejo salir un profundo suspiro. No sabía en donde se había metido, no sabía siquiera por qué las ultimas palabas de Hanayo le había acelerado tanto el corazón. Quizás, con deseo, quería que no hubiera dicho eso, quería seguir con lo que habían dejado inconcluso hace un momento. Deseaba volver aprobar una vez más los labios de Hanayo en esa noche.

—Kayochin… —Lentamente, Rin llevas sus dedos a las comisuras de sus labios y suavemente los acaricio.

* * *

Y bueno ¿que les pareció? Vaya, a mi parecer, esa Hanayo de un momento a otro se convirtió en el mismísimo diablo jajaja. Espero leer su opinión en las Reviews, háganme saber que les parecio este capitulo. ¿Qué pasar ahora con Rin después de quedarse a solas con el diab... quiero decir, con kayochin? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella en su ultimo año de secundaria que tanto temor le causa a Nadeshiko-san? ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa que aparecio en sus sueños y también le ayudo a aprender a andar en bicicleta? Creo que es obvio. ¿Nadeshiko dejara de ser tan despistada como para no poder ver lo obvio? Eso y mas en el próximo capitulo de Flor silenciosa.

Realmente espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como dije, es mi primer intento de formalizar un especie de Lemmon. Quizás se pregunte el porque no empece con Nico y Maki, que son mi pareja favorita, o incluso con un NozoxEli la cual se me da muy fácil escribir, y eso es porque, desde la primera vez que pensé en escribir un lemmon, sentía que tenia que ser con Hanayo y con Rin, como cuando escribí mi primer Fic y lo publique (The last song), o como cuando escribí mi primera historia de terror (Hyaku Monogatari). Hanayo siempre ha sido mi inspiración para empezar proyectos.

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo en estas y mis demás historias. Quiero hacer una mención honorifica a SilentDrago (pasen y lean sus historia, que son muy buenas) y a Vincle (también lean sus historias si quieren) que me dejaron un par de Reviews en la historia que subí la semana pasada (aunque no se si lean esta historia). En especial gracias a Vincle que, sinceramente, me hiciste avergonzar con lo que pusiste en tu Review de Hechizo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por todo.

 **Aramaru-chan:** Un gusto ver que hayas leído mi historia. Con respecto a tu Review, creo que hasta yo quede confundido con lo que hizo Hanayo. En serio tengo que preguntártelo porque me dejaste con la duda ¿Realmente pensaste que Hanayo se quedo solo pensando en Rin?. En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, te lo agradezco mucho.

 **Hoshizora6680:** Pues aquí lo tienes, espero que este capitulo te guste con los cambios de personalidad tanto de Hanayo como de Rin. A mi también me gustan mucho tus historias Rinxpana, creo que fuiste la pionera/o en poner a flote de nuevo a esa pareja. es un gusto y un honor que te guste mi historia.

 **Fujisaki Naoko:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y que bueno que te pareció conmovedora esta historia, aunque ahora mismo me debato en si es conmovedora o no jajaja. Un saludo y espero sigas disfrutando de la lectura.

 **NOMBR3:** Bueno, a mi también me gusta mucho cambiar las personalidades de los personajes. A decir verdad, la idea de una Hanayo menos tímida se me vino a la cabeza leyendo un fic aquí publicado el cual no me acuerdo del nombre, es por eso que quería intentar hacer a Hanayo menos tímida y mas directa en lo que decía y hacia. Y pues, aunque dije que no la haría, desde que publique el capitulo anterior ya tenia planeado este, así que espero que lo disfrutes.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews. Nos leemos luego con otra historia.


	3. III: Espinas que perforan su corazón

Buen Día. Deseo que disfruten o hayan disfrutado estos tranquilos días de primavera (PD: Odio el calor)

Muy bien, hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia (como todas las que tengo pendientes), pero por fin pude terminar de escribir este capitulo que me costo sudor y sangre, migraña y un vuelco al corazón. Sin hacer esto más largo, espero que disfruten del capitulo, el cual no pasara a M, a no ser que ustedes me lo pidan; no considero que haya pasado nada tan fuerte como para pasar a M, eso creo.

 _En el capítulo anterior: Hanayo tiene un pasado que la acosa. Rin es invitada a una cena por parte de la mamá de Hanayo debido a que esta preocupada por el comportamiento de su hija. Hanayo le hace cosas indecentes a Rin debajo de la mesa, y Umi no existe en esta historia como para decir lo indecente que es..._

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Su amor es como una flor solitaria en una isla desierta.

 _—¿Escuchaste eso?_

Solitaria. Apartada de todo el mundo. Rechazada. Solo esperando a que el ultimo pétalo se desprenda de su tallo.

 _—¿Escuchaste lo que dicen de ella?_

En medio de una vorágine de incertidumbre. Envuelta por el mar, por los susurros del viento, por la soledad misma que no desaparece; que se adentra hasta el fondo de su corazón, de su ser.

 _—Ella es…_

Rechazada, atormentada, desechada. La ven como si fuera rara, como si su sola existencia estuviera mal. Y es que, ¿cómo pude una flor florecer en medio de la nada? En medio de la arena que la mantiene cautiva.

 _—No me sorprende. Es muy callada y nadie habla con ella… Supongo que tenía que salir a la luz su verdadera identidad tarde o temprano. Ella es rara, y ahora que se lo que es, me da miedo acercarme._

Marchita, mientras uno a uno de sus pétalos caen a la arena; ella muere lentamente. Se siente excluida, inexistente. La tristeza le colma por dentro, por ser como es, por haber nacido en medio de una isla solitaria, por haber florecido y haberse marchitado al mismo tiempo.

— _Tienes razón. ¿Qué haremos ahora que nos toque clase de educación física con ella? Apuesto a que ella disfruta vernos desnudas todo el tiempo… Es desagradable._

Los pétalos caen uno a uno y espinas brotan en el tallo de la flor, perforándola por cada palabra hiriente que se susurra a su alrededor, por cada palabra de rechazo, por cada sentimiento abrasivo que la presiona, que le hace pensar que su existencia no es necesaria en el mundo.

Ella es como una flor solitaria, en una isla desierta. Ella está sola. Ya no hay pétalos que cubran lo que es. Ahora solo es una maraña de espinas; espinas que cubren por completo su corazón.

 _—Deberíamos hablar con los profesores, decirle que Koizumi-san es así, que no merece estar en esta escuela, que sería mejor que desapareciera. Sería mejor no acercarnos a ella. Sería mejor rechazarla. Sería mejor…_

—¡Ya basta! —Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la joven de cabello castaño—. ¡E-Estoy aquí! Puedo escucharlas… No estoy sola… —Sollozos envuelven el etéreo ambiente—. No me rechacen… —Esas son palabras que solo escucha ella, que solo resuenan dentro de su cuerpo, dentro de sus pensamientos; palabras que desesperadas quieren salir en un grito, más, sin embargo, solo pude pensarlas, más no decirlas… Tiene miedo de que los últimos pétalos que aún cubren un poco su apariencia caigan y revelen su verdad.

Las lágrimas empapan las mejillas de la joven, manchando de un tenue color rojo todo su rostro, manchando de un tenue color rojo su uniforme de marinera de color azul. Parece sangre, pero no lo es, son lágrimas de un dolor profundo, son lagrimas con un sentimiento peor que la tristeza; son lágrimas de desesperación las que cubren todo su cuerpo.

El lugar etéreo se hace más obscuro y con ello… Ese recuerdo doloroso desaparece de nuevo en los pensamientos de la joven. Guardado dentro de su corazón, en la soledad de una isla, junto a la flor que nunca debió de haber existido.

* * *

 **Espinas que perforan su corazón.**

Perdida en sus propios pensamientos, Hanayo observó fijamente dentro de su habitación, viendo como los rayos plateados de la luna ya entraban por la ventana e iluminaban tenuemente la obscuridad.

Su corazón latía muy rápido, tanto que la dejaba sofocada. Un rastro de lágrimas bajaba por sus ojos, un rastro de lágrimas involuntarias que ni ella misma sabía porque habían comenzado a brotar. No sabía siquiera porque, tan repentinamente, recordó el pasado.

Quizás haya sido por la discusión que tuvo con su madre en la mañana, la cual le trajo todos esos traumáticos recuerdos que hubiera preferido borrar desde un principio.

Inconscientemente, la mano de Hanayo se acercó a su muñeca, y despacio empezó a acariciar su tersa piel; buscando el rastro de lo que ese recuerdo le dejo.

Pero, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso en un momento así? Se suponía que tenía que permanecer feliz, con una sonrisa, manteniendo la apariencia que hasta ahora le había funcionado. Y más aún cuando Rin estaba abajo, en la sala, esperando a que regresara.

Solo ellas dos permanecían bajo el techo de la casa; bajo esas silenciosas paredes que quizás, solo quizás, guardarían un íntimo secreto esa noche.

Hanayo, si pensarlo, volvió la mirada hacia la ventana y vio fijamente a la luna llena. Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza, pero esta vez no era por un sentimiento de incertidumbre, esta vez se sentía tranquila, sentía que el sentimiento que ahora recorría su interior le calentaba y entibiaba su cuerpo. Le entumecía la piel. Era relajante el sentimiento que ahora recorría por sus venas. Se sentía bien, se sentía bien con el solo hecho de pensar en su profesora; en su corto cabello color naranja, en sus ojos brillantes color verde claro y en su hermosa y madura figura. De un momento a otro, incluso nosotros nos preguntamos, ¿por qué esa niña había estado llorando hace un momento?

De un momento a otro, la joven chica comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, dejando que estas empaparan su sonrisa que luchaba por permanecer dibujada en sus labios. La luz de la luna le manchó el rostro de plateado e iluminó sus lágrimas que se precipitaban desesperadas por su piel. Más, sin embargo, su sonrisa no desaparecía… Eso era al menos lo que ella sentía; sin embargo, el reflejo de su rostro que se difuminaba contra la ventana era diferente a lo que se esperaba.

Mientras tanto, abajo, en la sala, Rin aún esperaba, completamente inmóvil y viendo de vez en cuando hacia la puerta de la sala; donde había desaparecido Hanayo momentos atrás.

Su mirada subía y volvía a bajar hacia el plato de arroz que aún se conservaba frente a ella. Desesperada y nerviosa, picaba de vez en cuando su comida con sus palillos. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, y su corazón aun latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Despacio, muy despacio y sin siquiera quererlo, se llevó un bocado de arroz hacia su boca, no obstante, apenas sintió la textura de los granos de arroz contra sus labios, recordó la sensación del beso que le dejo Hanayo; se había quedado grabado en su piel.

Nerviosa, y pensando detenidamente en lo que estaba en su cabeza, dejó caer con temor los palillos. Súbitamente su mirada regresó donde en un principio estaba: hacia el marco de la puerta de la sala.

—Tengo que volver a casa —Susurró para ella, sin embargo, y al estar completamente sola, su voz resonó con fuerza por la casa.

Rin estaba preparada para irse en cualquier momento. Sin pensarlo más y un poco impaciente, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada. La silla, al momento de levantarse, hizo un escándalo rechinante terrible, aunque ese sonido no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como lo había sido el de los pasos apresurados de Hanayo, que resonaban con más fuerza conforme más se acercaba de nuevo a la sala. Los ojos de ambas se volvieron a encontrar de un momento a otro; unos mostraban sorpresa; los otros incertidumbre. Rin no sabía en qué momento había llegado su estudiante frente a ella.

—Rin-chan, yo… —Hanayo dio un paso hacia su profesora, y Rin, al mismo tiempo, retrocedió.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa antes de que se haga más tarde, Kayochin —Una risa nerviosa resonó en el ambiente—. Muchas gracias por haberme invitado a cenar.

—¿Enserio te vas, Rin-chan? —La voz de Hanayo salió casi sin sonido; fue apenas un susurro entre todo el silencio que rodeaba a ambas chicas—. Pero mi madre te dio permiso de quedarte.

—¡Lo sé! —Se apresuró a decir Rin. Los nervios se le notaban en todo su rostro—. Pero no puedo evitar sentir que, para que me dejara quedar, tuve que decirle una mentira —Rin comenzó a balbucear; le costaba seguir hablándole a su estudiante—. Yo no estoy enferma. Es solo que tú…, es solo que tú… —Las mejillas de la profesora se tornaron carmesís—, ya sabes lo que hiciste —Murmuró más para ella que para Hanayo.

Al mismo tiempo que Rin desviaba por fin su mirada de su estudiante, esta última se acercó otro poco hacia ella; esta vez Rin no retrocedió, pero tampoco le dio la cara. Despacio, muy despacio, Hanayo trató de acercar su mano a Rin, pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de acercarse más a ella, quizás era por lo que anteriormente había recordado.

—Rin-chan —Sin ganas de hacerlo realmente, Hanayo esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por decir una mentira? —Una sonora risa resonó en la habitación—. Siempre las decías para hacer justamente lo mismo que ahora. Siempre mentías para quedarte más tiempo conmigo —La mano de Hanayo se detuvo justo cuando la mirada de Rin subió—. ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? ¿Olvidaste cuando dormíamos juntas cuando éramos más pequeñas? —El rostro entero de Rin se pigmento de carmesí.

—¡Hanayo! —Gritó Rin, alterada—. Si lo dices de esa forma… —La mirada de Rin volvió a decaer, sin embargo, algo detuvo esta acción. La mano de Hanayo repentinamente la tomó de la barbilla y, suavemente, siguió con sus dedos una trayectoria hacía sus mejillas; acariciándola, sintiendo su suave piel detenidamente.

—¿En qué estás pensando Rin-chan? —A pesar de sonar como una burla de parte de Hanayo, la pregunta parecía completamente seria. Esta tenía un aire de incertidumbre para el corazón de la joven profesora—. Te lo dije… —Hanayo acaricio con delicadeza los labios de Rin—, no te haré nada… No pienso lastimarte —Hanayo bajo la mirada—. No quiero salir lastimada… —Murmuró tan bajo que Rin no pudo escuchar sus palabras—. Te dije que no te haría nada y cumpliré mi promesa. No podría soportar que tú me odies.

—¡Nunca haría eso Kayochin! —Gritó repentinamente Rin, sorprendiendo a Hanayo por lo impredecible que había sido—. Nunca pensaría en siquiera odiarte —Los ojos de Rin temblaban y se cristalizaban por cada segundo que pasaba viendo a su estudiante—. No vuelvas a decir eso…

Hanayo no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ante el comentario tan repentino de Rin, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que adorno e ilumino todo su rostro; una sonrisa de verdadera sinceridad, una sonrisa que esta vez sí reflejaba todo lo que sentía. Ya no tenía miedo, ya no recordaba siquiera el pasado; lo que paso antes cuando estaba en su habitación. En ese momento, Hanayo pensaba que no tenía la necesidad de sentirse triste, no tenía la necesidad de seguir fingiendo que estaba bien ya que, ahora mismo, al ver los ojos cristalinos de Rin, sabía que podía dejar de fingir. Al pensarlo, una suave risa salió de sus labios.

—Gracias, Rin-chan —Dijo con franqueza—. Entonces, ¿te quedaras?

—S-Solo porque insistes tanto… —Dijo Rin desviando su mirada; ocultando el rubor que no desparecía de sus mejillas.

—¿Quieres darte un baño antes de dormir? —Impresionada por las palabras de Hanayo, Rin levantó la mirada, no obstante, no vio a Hanayo a los ojos—. Preparare la ducha. Recuerda lo que dijo mamá: mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Hanayo rió y, antes de que Rin pudiera volver a verla, está ya había desaparecido detrás de la puerta de la sala. Rin ahora solo podía escuchar sus pasos alejarse; dejando de nuevo a Rin sola, dejando que su corazón le golpeara con fuerza el pecho, dejando que ese rubor en sus mejillas se hiciera más intenso.

 **…**

Gota a gota, el agua caía contra la superficie tibia del agua de la bañera. Si no fuera porque Rin estaba muy nerviosa por encontrarse en ese lugar, quizás podría disfrutar un poco más de ese placido sonido, de esa suave sensación que se cumulaba en su pecho; del sonido del latir de su corazón y del borboteo del agua que entraba en su cuerpo; en cada rincón oculto.

Era un silencio que solo se podía romper con el constante borboteo del agua. El vapor del agua caliente se adhería a su piel; humedeciéndola entera. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que de costumbre, y no se podía decir si era por el vapor caliente que rodeaba el cuarto de baño o por lo que sentía desde que se alejó de Hanayo. La respuesta era sencilla para ella; quería verla de nuevo, ahora mismo, ahí, en la bañera. Recordar el pasado; aquellos días inocentes en los que se bañaban juntas. De tan solo pensar en eso, hacía sentir a Rin avergonzada, y no por el simple hecho de que sus pensamientos eran completamente inocentes de días en los que las dos chicas compartían, sino porque todos los pensamientos que colmaban su mente eran también de pensamientos lascivos acerca de las dos juntas. Ya no podía ocultarlo más, ni su rostro tampoco.

Entre sus pensamientos que devoraban su cabeza como un depredador devora la carne fresca de su presa, un solo sonido resonó en el cuarto del baño e hizo que Rin volviera de nuevo a la realidad: La puerta había sido abierta, seguido de…

—¿Estas bien, Rin-chan? ¿Necesitas algo más? —Asustada por el sobresalto que provocó la inoportuna voz de su amiga, Rin saltó dentro de la bañera haciendo derramar el agua por los costados de esta.

—E-Estoy bien, Kayochin… —Su corazón latía muy fuerte, tanto que no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el sonido del palpitar de su corazón—. E-Estoy… —Su pecho se contraía y se expandía entre el agua. Sus respiraciones eran tan rápidas que apenas si podía pensar con claridad.

—No suenas tan bien. ¿Segura que no necesitas nada? Sería malo que te desmayaras dentro de la bañera —Rin se mordió sus labios y apretó los parpados; desesperada por suprimir los deseos que tenía dentro de ella, los deseos de que Hanayo abriera la puerta que daba a la bañera.

—T-Tienes razón… —Dijo Rin con voz trémula—. Creo que es hora de que salga de la bañera—. Rin se alarmó al escuchar otro ruido detrás de la puerta semitransparente que dividía la habitación en la que estaba Hanayo y en la que estaba ella—. Saldré en un momento –Por mera inercia, su mirada subió hacia la puerta semitransparente, viendo como la silueta obscura de Hanayo se contraponía contra le cristal, viendo cada lento movimiento que hacia un estudiante; como en una obra de teatro de sombras.

Eran lentos los movimientos que hacía Hanayo al otro lado. Rin solo podía ver su silueta contrastarse contra el empañado cristal.

—Te dejare ropa limpia aquí. Te traje un pijama mío. Supongo que te quedara más que bien a pesar de que has crecido un poco —Una risita por parte de Hanayo hizo estremecer el cuerpo de la profesora—. A pesar de ser mayor, creo que te supero en unos centímetros de altura… N-No quiero decir que no te ves madura, Rin-chan, es solo que… Es solo que…

Unos cuantos suspiros escaparon de la boca entreabierta de Rin. Su corazón comenzó de nuevo su marcha, como una locomotora que se alimentaba de las palabras de su estudiante, de sus movimientos lentos, de su suave voz, de su risa. Ya no podía soportarlo más, ya no podía detener sus impulsos y lo que sentía dentro de ella. Quería verla ahora mismo sin importar que, tenía que…

—Esperare en la sala. Mamá dijo que durmiéramos temprano por tu enfermedad, pero supongo que podemos ver una película antes de dormir. Encontré una película buena. La veremos juntas, Rin-chan.

La silueta que se contrastaba en la puerta del baño comenzaba a desaparecer. Rin, desesperada, salió del agua, sin importarle nada más. Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta del baño, sin pensarlo, o, mejor dicho, siguiendo lo que sentía en ese momento sin reparar a pensar lo que hacía. Abrió la puerta revelándole su figura desnuda a Hanayo.

Hanayo tardo solo un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; en escuchar el seguro de la puerta abrirse detrás de ella. Impresionada, volteó la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, mostrando incredulidad en sus cristalinos ojos color cerezo. Sus mejillas se fueron pigmentando lentamente de carmesí, como si una inyección de tinte estuviera siendo aplicada directamente en sus pómulos; pintando cada parte de ellas. Temblorosa, llevó sus manos a su boca, tratando de impedir que el grito que tenía atorado en la garganta lograra escapar…, era eso o quería ocultar la mueca de satisfacción que comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios. El silencio solo duro un segundo antes de que Rin comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

—Quédate —Dijo con voz firme. Solo esa palabra bastó para hacer que el cuerpo de Hanayo reaccionara; para que sus pasos comenzaran a acortar la distancia entre ella y su profesora.

Hanayo no dijo nada, simplemente caminó hacia Rin, admirando su cuerpo, sintiendo como el calor aumentaba a medida que daba cada paso; sintiendo como su corazón quería salir disparado de su pecho mientras que sus respiraciones se hacían más difíciles en ese espeso ambiente de vapor y sentimientos. Rin no tuvo que decir nada más para accionar los impulsos que tanto deseaba liberar Hanayo en se momento.

Despacio, tan despacio que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, Hanayo comenzó a deprenderse de su ropa. El vestido blanco con encajes que reafirmaba la figura de su estudiante, poco a poco fue subiendo por su torso, revelando así la ropa interior de la chica. El vestido cayó al suelo tan suavemente como si se tratara de una pluma.

Hanayo apreció el cuerpo de Rin: su delgada figura desnuda, su rostro enrojecido por el vapor caliente del agua de la bañera. Aunque claro está que Hanayo no solo vio el lindo rostro de su profesora. Sus ojos cayeron lentamente hacia los pechos de Rin; sus pequeños y firmes pechos que se expandían y contraían por cada respiración acelerada que salía de su boca. Contempló entonces, más detenidamente, ambos pequeños pechos. En el pasado había visto a Rin una infinidad de veces desnuda, pero no se comparaba para nada al cuerpo de la mujer que ahora estaba frente a ella. Los pezones de Rin eran pequeños y rosados, encajaban perfecto con el tamaño de sus pequeños senos. En ese momento, el corazón de la joven estudiante ya no respondía a nada; entumecía todo su cuerpo y la hacía actuar erráticamente.

Gotas cristalinas de agua se deslizaron por el resto del cuerpo de Rin. Hanayo siguió la trayectoria de estas, viendo como resplandecían con la tenue luz del baño. Las gotas recorrieron su cuerpo, cada intima parte, desde sus pechos, remarcando mejor su silueta, hasta sus caderas, ondulando en ellas poco a poco, lentamente; perdiéndose en su blanca piel. Las gotas bajaron por el pequeño ombligo del abdomen de Rin, hasta perderse por fin en el corto bello de su entrepierna. Gota a gota se derramaron de ese obscuro bello que era más corto de lo que Hanayo se hubiera podido imaginar. Al verla detenidamente, Hanayo se sintió cohibida y nerviosa, no pensaba que pudiera sentirse así frente a su mejor amiga. Por fin, la antigua y tímida chica había regresado a tomar parte de sus pensamientos.

Hanayo quiso retroceder al sentirse intimidada por el cuerpo de su profesora. Su corazón latía tan fuerte dentro de su pecho que era todo lo que escuchaba ahora. Pero, antes de que diera un paso hacia atrás, antes de que se alejara, Rin la tomó súbitamente de la mano y la miró directo a los ojos.

Los labios de Rin se movían, pero no había palabras que salieran de ellos; eran como palabras muertas que perecían en su garganta; no se acercaban siquiera a parecérsele a susurros. Sin embargo, al ver esto, al ver que Rin también se esforzaba por permanecer cerca de Hanayo, al sentir como la mano de Rin presionaba su muñeca, Hanayo volvió a tomar valor; un valor que creía perdido para ella.

Despacio, apartó la mano de Rin de su muñeca. Entonces, las manos de Hanayo subieron de nuevo hacia sus propios hombros, para después terminar en su espalda, justamente en el seguro de su sujetador; sus temblorosos dedos intentaban desabrochar el sostén blanco que cubría sus pechos.

Las manos de Hanayo tiritaban, lo que hacía más torpes sus acciones; no podía desabrochar el sostén, estaba desesperada por hacerlo y sin embargo no podía hacerlo.

—D-Déjame ayudarte… —por fin, el sonido regreso en esa habitación; con la suave y tímida voz de Rin que resonó con eco en todo el lugar—, Kayochin —Las mejillas de Rin se pusieron aún más rojas, dejando que el rubor llegara incluso hasta sus orejas. El hecho de hablar así, tan tímidamente, tan suavemente, tan íntimamente, la hacía sentir avergonzada; no se imaginaba que esa voz pudiera salir de sus propios labios.

Rin, despacio, y más que nada para que Hanayo no viera la vergüenza que adornaba su rostro, le dio la vuelta mientras deslizaba sus manos por los hombros de su estudiante. La espalda de Hanayo se arqueo al sentiría la sensación del tacto de Rin contra su piel. No sabía porque, pero cada caricia de las manos de su profesora era más perceptible en su piel; la hacía estremecer con el mínimo roce. Rin deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Hanayo, desabrochando por fin el sostén de Hanayo el cual cayó abruptamente al suelo, dejando al descubierto la espalda de la chica. Rin, como lo había hecho antes, le dio la vuelta a su estudiante para poder verla mejor, para poder ver el cuerpo que deseaba por fin al descubierto. Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta, Hanayo presionó sus pechos con sus dos brazos, ocultándolos de su profesora.

—Déjame verte —Dijo Rin en un suave susurro—. Eres linda, Kayochin, no tienes por qué avergonzarte —El rostro entero de Hanayo estaba coloreado de carmín—. Hanayo… —Rin levantó sus manos, llevándolas hacia el rostro de su estudiante—. Mi linda flor…

—R-Rin-chan… —Hanayo presionó más sus brazos contra sus pechos y apretó los parpados debido a que se sentía sumamente avergonzada—. ¿Porque me dices todo esto? Hace un momento estabas molesta por lo que hice, pero ahora…

—Y hace un momento tú estabas haciendo cosas como estas en frente de tu madre sin siquiera inmutarte… Y ahora…

—E-Esto es diferente. Eso fue porque… —Sin dejar que terminara, la de por si corta distancia que había entre Rin y Hanayo desapareció por completo cuando la profesora juntó súbitamente sus labios con los de la joven estudiante. La mirada de Hanayo se abrió con sorpresa, pero, conforme pasaban los segundos unidas en ese tierno beso, sus parpados fueron cediendo y, como era costumbre en ella, fue apoderándose del acto que compartían las dos; poseyendo ahora la iniciativa del beso que sostenía con Rin.

—Deseaba esto desde que te vi entrar por la puerta de tu casa… —Dijo Rin suavemente, suspirando dentro de la boca de Hanayo. Por fin todos esos pensamientos salían con sinceridad en palabras. Rin por fin había descubierto lo que de verdad necesitaba decir y sacar de su interior desde el primer momento en que entró a la casa de los Koizumi—. No podía aguantar más… Tenía que hacer esto porque tú…

—Rin-chan…

—En verdad eres muy linda, Kayochin… —Rin volvió a besar a Hanayo en los labios, dejando que sus palabras quedarán en el aire; mientras deslizaba sus manos más abajo del cuerpo de su estudiante, apartando los brazos que cubrían sus pechos—. Déjame verte mejor… —Esta vez, Hanayo se dejó llevar por el control que ejercía Rin sobre ella.

Rin se apartó un par de pasos para ver el cuerpo desnudo de su estudiante. Vio detenidamente como su corazón se contraía y se expandía dentro de sus dos abultados y grandes pechos. Vio detenidamente sus pequeños pezones los cuales eran un poco más grandes que los de ella. Hanayo mostraba una clara vergüenza al ver como la veía Rin en ese momento. Sin embargo, ya no dudo más.

Incitada por el cuerpo de su profesora y por la mirada lasciva con que la veía, Hanayo se acercó de nuevo hacia ella, besándola de nuevo apasionadamente en los labios, pero esta vez era incluso más notorio el ímpetu con el que Hanayo besaba a su profesora. Suspiros salían de vez en cuando de la boca de Rin, y Hanayo se esforzaba por no separarse de ella ni un momento. La estudiante comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de su profesora: su tersa piel, que hacía que Rin se contrajera en pequeños espasmos y suaves gemidos. Rin no ocultaba para nada las sensaciones que la hacía sentir Hanayo en ese momento. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas cada que las manos de su estudiante recorrían y acariciaban cada intima parte de su cuerpo, sus hombros, sus mejillas, sus caderas, su ombligo, sus pechos, sus pezones…, su…

Cuando Hanayo llegó al lugar que ansiaba acariciar con mas ímpetu, por fin un atisbo de sentido común volvió a la mente de la profesora. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Practicante estaba haciendo cosas indecentes con su alumna; una chica menor que ella. Asustada por sus pensamientos, Rin detuvo la mano de Hanayo con la que acariciaba su cuerpo, y la que apenas comenzaba a rozar el sexo de la profesora.

—E-Espera, Kayochin… —Dijo entre jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas—. No podemos hacer esto…

Sin embargo, Hanayo no se detuvo. Siguió acariciando el cuerpo de Rin, siguió deslizando sus labios ahora no solo por los labios de su profesora, sino que besaba su cuello, sus hombros, llegando hasta sus pechos, sus rígidos pezones. Al sentir las sensaciones prohibidas que Hanayo le hacía sentir, Rin tuvo que volver a insistir.

—Hanayo, detente —No sabía cómo detenerla, ya que su cuerpo, sus instintos, no querían que su estudiante se detuviera—. Es suficiente, Hanayo —A pesar de sus palabras, Rin seguía disfrutando cada sensación que le causaban las caricias de Hanayo—. D-Detente, por favor —Despacio y con sumo cuidado de no lastimar a su estudiante, Rin tomó a Hanayo de las muñecas.

—¿Por qué me detienes? —Hanayo miro a su profesora, extrañada ante su repentino comportamiento—. Dijiste que querías esto, y yo también lo quiero. Rin, quiero que esta noche…

—No podemos hacer eso…

—¿Por qué no? Estabas tan dispuesta, tú empezaste con todo esto…

—Ya lo sé, es solo que…

—¿A-Acaso hice algo que no te gusto? —Hanayo retrocedió, asustada, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo en frente de Rin—. ¿Acaso te lastime?

Rápidamente, al ver el comportamiento asustado de Hanayo, Rin se acercó a ella y deposito un rápido beso en sus labios.

—N-no es eso —Rin acuno con sus dos manos el rostro de Hanayo—. No hiciste nada malo; no hiciste absolutamente nada malo, Kayochin… —Dijo refirmando sus palabras; tratando de convencerse de que tenía razón—. Es solo que —un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos—. No podemos seguir con esto… Si nos descubren, yo…, quiero decir, tú…

—No se lo diré a nadie… —Hanayo se acercó a los labios de Rin, besándola de nuevo apasionadamente; más apasionadamente que antes, forzando incluso a Rin a corresponderle el beso—. Sera nuestro secreto. Ahora…

Rin presionó de nuevo las muñecas de Hanayo, haciendo que esta retrocediera de inmediato con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Asustada, Rin retrocedió sin soltar a Hanayo de las muñecas.

—L-Lo siento, ¿te lastime? —La mirada de Hanayo decayó hacia las manos de Rin, donde observó fijamente como sostenía sus muñecas—. ¿Estás bien, Kayochin? –Asustada, Hanayo se apartó por fin de lado de Rin, ahora era Hanayo la que se presionaba las muñecas con fuerza—. ¿Estas…?

—No debiste de hacer eso… —Susurró Hanayo. Rin fingió no saber a lo que se refería, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que, para detener lo que estaban a punto de hacer, tenía que hacer uso de todo lo que sabía de Hanayo; incluso si de verdad la lastimaba—. Sabes que no me gusta recordar…

—No lo digas…

—¡¿Ahora quieres fingir que lo hiciste a propósito?! —Gritó Hanayo. Parecía realmente molesta.

—Yo, no sabía lo que hacía. Sé que te duele que te toquen en ese lugar, pero…

—¡Cállate! —Gritó Hanayo de nuevo, esta vez con una furia marcada en todo su rostro—. Lo sabias muy bien Rin, sabes muy bien que no me gusta recordar eso…

—¡¿No te gusta recordar que?! —Gritó ahora Rin, queriendo fingir molestia—. ¡Ha pasado mucho desde que hiciste eso! Pensé que lo habías olvidado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Hanayo retrocedió mientras se rascaba los antebrazos, como si quisiera arrancar algo sucio que se le había adherido en los brazos.

—Tranquilízate, Kayochin —La preocupación invadió la mente de Rin al ver a su estudiante, al ver como las marcas rojas de sus uñas penetraban más en su blanca piel—. Lo siento, yo no pretendía herirte.

El constante rasgar de las uñas de Hanayo contra su piel se detuvo. Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos. Las palabras no salían de ninguna de ellas. El silencio se hacía más denso por cada segundo que pasaba. Ese silencio abrazador solo fue perturbado cuando los pasos de Hanayo volvieron a resonar en la habitación de baño.

Hanayo, sin decir nada, retrocedió y salió de la habitación. Rin corrió hacia ella, tratando de alcanzarla, pero, antes de que pudiera tomar su mano una vez más, la puerta del baño azoto contra su rostro.

Lagrimas deslizaron por los ojos de Rin, mojando sus mejillas, mojando cada parte de su cuerpo. Amargos sollozos comenzaron a resonar en la habitación, haciendo eco entre las cuatro paredes del baño. Frustrada, comenzado a golpear la puerta del baño y…

—¡Hanayo lo siento! —Rin repitió incesantemente el nombre de la persona que había lastimado—¡Hanayo, por favor, déjame explicar! ¡Hanayo! Hanayo —Sin embargo, no corrió ni pretendió siquiera salir de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, al salir del baño, Hanayo caminó rápidamente a su habitación. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido y su mirada perdida en la nada. A pesar de los sucesos traumáticos que había recordado hace un instante al sentir el tacto de Rin en sus muñecas, sorpresivamente, incluso para ella, no podía derramar ni una lagrima. Solo sus respiraciones salían frenéticas de su boca, como si quisiera ahogar un grito que desde el fondo de su ser quería escapar.

—Quizás es porque ya estoy seca por dentro…

Quizás era porque las espinas del tallo de flor ya habían cubierto su cuerpo. Y el ultimo pétalo de su flor había caído y se había hecho cenizas dentro de ella.

 **…**

Los segundos pasaron y la casa se mantuvo silenciosa por un tiempo. Los pasos arrastrados de Rin resonaban por los pasillos. La chica había salido por fin del baño y se había puesto la misma ropa con la que había llegado a la casa. No quería volver a ver a Hanayo en esa noche, quería escapar de esa casa que la abrumaba con tan solo cerrar los ojos y dejarse perder en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, dentro de ella aún había un atisbo de deseo por volver a ver a su estudiante. Una y otra vez, indecisa, la joven profesora se acercaba a donde estaba la habitación de su estudiante y volvía sobre sus pasos, queriendo huir. Era como si una cadena la estuviera reteniendo y no la dejara alejar de la puerta de esa habitación.

Harta de escuchar el constante arrastrar de pasos fuera de su habitación, Hanayo por fin intentó hacer algo, ni siquiera sabía que hacer, ni siquiera sabia como volver a ver a Rin a los ojos después de todo lo que paso, pero si no la detenía, sabía que se volvería loca por escuchar el constante sonido de sus pasos fuera de su habitación. Hanayo, ya más tranquila, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose frente a frente con Rin.

—¡L-lo siento! —Dijo Rin, nerviosa y avergonzada por lo repentino que había sido la aparición de su estudiante. No se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, así que no sabía muy bien que decir—. Lo único que quería…

Hanayo se recargó en el marco de la puerta y desvió la mirada de la de Rin. La estudiante cerró los ojos y se concentró en lo que tenía dentro de su cabeza en ese momento. No sabía cómo sentirse, no sentía tristeza, no sentía nada en un momento como ese; al ver como su profesora se esforzaba por disculparse.

—Es mejor que me vaya a casa… E-Esperare el tren en la estación hasta que…

—Lo siento —Rin levantó la mirada, sorprendida ante las palabras de Hanayo.

—¿Qué es lo que dices?

—Lo siento… —Volvió a repetir Hanayo, con una voz mecánica y carente de arrepentimiento—. Creo que fui muy lejos esta vez, creo que exagere con lo que te… —Sin esperárselo, la mano de Rin ascendió hacia sus mejillas y las acaricio con ternura. El corazón de Hanayo volvió a latir dentro de ella, y la sorpresa invadió sus cristalinos ojos.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —La mano de Rin obligo a Hanayo a verla a los ojos; tomándola suavemente de la barbilla—. Y si lo vas a hacer, al menos mírame a los ojos, por favor. Si no lo haces, solo me harás sentir más culpable —Hanayo ocultó sus manos detrás de su espalda y presionó con fuerza los puños; quería suprimir el deseo que tenía de volver a besar a Rin sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo…

Los labios de Rin se acercaron a los de Hanayo y, con un suave sentir, estos se juntaron y danzaron lentamente al compás de sus latidos. El beso que compartieron esta vez no se comparaba a nada que Hanayo hubiera sentido antes; era algo dulce, algo que calentaba tiernamente su corazón, algo que realmente la hacía sentir querida, algo que de verdad la estremecía y afinaba todos sus sentidos; que hacía vibrar cada uno de sus sentimientos. Al momento en el que Rin se apartó de su lado, esa magia que sintió con el dulce beso de su profesora desapareció.

—Es mejor que me vaya antes de que se haga mas tarde… —Rin retrocedió, dejando a Hanayo sin la posibilidad de moverse; parecía petrificada después de ese beso.

Rin le dio la espalda a Hanayo y, cuando comenzó a caminar, sintió de nuevo la mano de Hanayo sostener la de ella.

—Quédate… —Dijo simplemente Hanayo—. Quiero hablar contigo —Hanayo arrastro a Rin de la mano, hacia dentro de su habitación.

—De que es lo que…

—De lo que hiciste antes… —Hanayo tomó a Rin de los hombros y suavemente la hizo sentarse en su cama—, de lo que hiciste en el baño.

—¡Eso no…! —Rin desvió la mirada—. No tienes que recordarlo de nuevo. No tienes que hablar más de eso. Simplemente olvídalo…

—No puedo olvidarlo, Rin-chan —Hanayo se sentó a su lado, captando siempre la mirada de Rin; haciendo que sus ojos siguieran cada acción que hacía—. Quiero que comprendas que voy a esforzarme para olvidar lo que hice antes —Hanayo puso sus manos sobre las rodillas de Rin y le enseño las muñecas—. Ya no me duele Rin, es solo que…

—¿Estás bien con esto?

—Si no estuviera bien, no te lo estuviera diciendo —Rin, lentamente, llevó sus manos a las muñecas de Hanayo, sintiendo como temblaban al sentir su tacto. Hanayo aún parecía muy asustada como para hablar, pero se estaba esforzando mucho para dejar salir lo que tenía acumulado dentro de ella—. Rin, creo que ya no puedo sentir dolor alguno…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Rin acaricio las marcas de sus muñecas, las cuales aún permanecían marcadas en la joven chica—. Ese día… Sino fuera porque te encontré… Tú…

—Quería morir —Rin levantó la mirada tratando de buscar los ojos de Hanayo. Era verdad, no había lágrimas en sus cristalinos ojos. Solo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, una sonrisa forzada que luchaba por permanecer en sus labios—. Pero ahora quiero olvidar todo.

«Mentirosa —Pensó Rin. Hanayo se volvió a acercar hacia el rostro de Rin pretendiendo volver a besarla—. ¡Deja de mentir Hanayo! — Rin gritó internamente, mientras veía como los labios de su amiga se unían con los de ella—. ¿Porque no estas llorando?»

El beso que Rin compartió esa noche con Hanayo, era el beso más amargo que nunca se imagino probar.

* * *

Y bueno, en este capitulo descubrimos un poco más acerca del pasado de Hanayo. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Cómo les va pareciendo la historia hasta ahora? Espero realmente que les este gustando ya que, a pesar de que me cuesta mucho escribirla debido a que es mi primer Lemon formal y toma un tema bastante más serio, espero que al menos le este agradando como se va desarrollando la historia. ¿Qué creen que le paso a Hanayo en el pasado? ¿Por qué creen que se comporta así con Rin? ¿Acaso hay motivos ocultos en su comportamientos tanto de Rin como de Hanayo? Les digo desde ya que, a pesar de que Rin parezca sumisa en esta historia, hay deseos más grandes y secretos más profundos en su interior; así que no le pierdan la vista. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión en las Reviews para saber como se desarrollara el siguiente capitulo.

Muchísimas Gracias por Leer y por su paciencia, realemnte me disculpo por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero de verdad me estoy esforzando en la escuela; ahora casi no tengo tiempo de pasarme por mi casa, todo el día estoy metido en la universidad, cosa que no me desagrada tanto ya que mi cabeza siempre esta pensando en cosas nuevas que puedo escribir.; lo malo es que no las puedo escribir por le tiempo. En Fin, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome como siempre.

Por ultimo, decir que en Facebook comencé a hacer reseñas de cosas Yuris por si les interesa, ademas de, como siempre, postear ahí cuando actualizo mis fics. El Facebook, para quien este interesado, es: **Biso47 Fiction**... También hay memes y galletitas. muchas gracias y vamos con las Reviews del capitulo anterior...

 **MaxAlxBlancoLvLv:** Pues parece ser que Hanayo aprendió bien de Nozomi... O quizás ya era así y nadie se dio cuenta (miraadasuspect). Muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tienes al leer esta historia. Si me tarde un poco pero espero actualizar un poco más rápido debido a que me gusta esta historia y el tema que plantea; ademas porque veo que a ustedes y a ti también te gusto. Muchas gracias por tu Reviews y espero que sigas disfrutando de este Fic.

 **ARAMARAU-CHAN 26:** Gracias por seguir siguiendo esta historia a pesar de ser "no adecuada para tu edad" y pues en este capitulo ya se pusieron más serias las cosa; demasiado serias diría yo; no se si vayas a seguir leyendo esta historia pero te agradezco desde ya el apoyo. La pregunta aqui es, qa quien le alegro más la visita de Rin, a la propia Hanayo o la joven profesora, creo que en este capitulo se contestan un poco esas dudas... Ambas estaban igual de gan... Y bueno, la mejor pregunta seria, ¿qué sera de Kayochin al estar a solas con su profesora? (miradasuspectx2). En Fin, muchas gracias por tus "en fines" y gracias por leer. Te deseo animo para la escuela y nos leemos luego.

 **NOMBR3:** jajaja la rosa de Guadalupe, me hiciste el día con eso. Muchas gracias por decir que te agrada mi forma de escribir y si, te recuerdo desde Hyaku Monogatari y tus Reviews en Linda Locura, gracias por comentar en esas historias también. Y pues bueno, lamento la demora, espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia y muchas gracias por tu Review, aprecio mucho que seas un seguidor constante y gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo para leer mis... barbaridades jajaja.

 **Fujisaki Naoko:** Gracias por recalcar y que te agraden los cambios de personalidad de Hanayo, es decir, no siempre sera la tímida chica que todos conocemos; es por eso que me gusta darle un carácter más "dominante" por así decirlo. Si, la chica "M" tiene mucho que ver con lo que le pasa a Hanayo, pero bueno, no quiero decir mucho peor digamos que es la razón del porque Hanayo se comporta así con su profesora... Aunque hay aún más misterios por resolver ante el comportamiento de Pana. En fin, muchas Gracias por tu testamento de dos cuartillas y bye a ti también. Espero que pases un agradable día.

 **jaydisita.8709:** Gracias por decir que es una buena historia, la verdad, me esta gustando mucho escribirla aunque me cuesten dolores de cabeza. Dios, la descripción como resumen de la historia me, dios, creo que no lo pudiste haber dicho mejor; me quedo con la palabra excitante. Gracias a ti por tu Review y por tu apoyo contante, espero que sigas disfrutando de esta y mis demás historias y nos leemos luego. Pasa un agradable día.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus adoradas y hermosas Reviews, las cuales aprecio como no tienen idea cada que las leo. Son con un invaluable tesoro.


End file.
